Boarding School
by idkxxgigglie
Summary: Sakura and her parents had been having problems lately. So somehow she found her self being sent away to a boarding school. After that, things started looking up that is until she received an unexpected visit from her brother and some horrible news.
1. The Three New Girls

_Hi! I was thinking of doing a story based on a real experience. So I decided to do this one._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

* * *

_

"Talking"

Narration

'Thinking'

* * *

**Chapter One: The New Girls**

_Some shallow people say that if you have money to buy everything you want, you have everything. Those are some of the stupidest people ever! My story is what will change anyone's mind. It started when I was three, everything was going great. I always played with my eight-year old brother but then one day…_

"Big Brother!" Three-year-old Sakura squealed when she saw Touya coming into the park.

"Hey kaiju. It's time to go home." Touya said picking up his baby sister.

"Okay. Bye guys." She called back to her friends.

"Bye Kura." They all called back to her.

Both siblings reached the gate of the largest mansion in the city. Touya bent down and stuck his hand out for his sister to step on. She put one foot on and the other on one of the bars of the gate. He lifted her up so that she barely reached the dial. When she pressed then combination she called in, "Nana it's us!"

The gate swung open and both of them stepped inside before it closed. They ran up the curved driveway and reached the door. Sakura turned to knob while Touya pushed. Once they entered they heard their parent's voices coming from the family room.

Curiously they sneaked up and listened:

"I don't understand why this is such a big problem." Said their dad's voice.

"It's not that it's the very fact that you don't understand it. that's my problem." Came their mom's voice. The tow sibling looked at each other before listening again.

"What's the whole point of this?" Their father said loudly.

"You know what the point is." Their mother said in a furious whisper. "Don't be so loud the kids might hear you."

"They'll find out eventually." Their father said angrily.

"No! This is our problem! Don't bring them into this. This is between you and me." Their mother said. Touya looked at Sakura who had a confused face on and took her hand. He led her to her room but paused outside the door.

"Kura listen, don't mention what you just heard to anyone. Just forget you heard it."

"Okay. But what did it mean?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing just forget about it."

_I tried to forget it. But I couldn't. I didn't know what it meant then but I started to figure out that it wasn't good. Especially when my parents started arguing more and distancing themselves from each other. I didn't like it. When they went on business trips they wouldn't come back for months. As time went by I started to get angry for not figuring it out sooner. I always thought that things would get better, but they didn't. When my brother left it just got worse._

"Please don't leave." Twelve-year-old Sakura begged.

"I have to Sakura. My college is far away from here." Touya explained looking over at his friend, Yukito, for help.

"Take me with you." Sakura cried.

_Intercom: Flight 407 for Tokyo, Japan now boarding._

"No!" Sakura cried holding on harder to Touya.

"Listen, I know you're kind of dense but I'm sure you've noticed my parents acting strange, so if anything happens, call me. I'll call as soon as I can. I promise." Touya said sadly as Yukito pried Sakura off him. He let her friends grab her before they both left.

Sakura sank down to the floor crying. Her friends Matsumi and Meilin hugged her trying to comfort her.

_I called. When ever something bad happened. He called me four times a week but then his calls started to stop. I tried calling him but he never picked up the phone. I started to think that he forgot about me. Now, two years later, I'm living in the wealthiest part of Japan. My family is the richest family in Japan and my friend's family is the second. Their parents are no longer alive but they try to liver life to it's fullest. One night. I got into to an argument with my parents. Not knowing what to do I ran to my friend's mansion next door._

I knocked furiously until a maid opened the door. It was Lacey, their caretaker. "My goodness, Sakura. Come in." She took me inside. I couldn't stop crying and the fact that it had been raining outside didn't help either. "Girls!" She called up the staircase. Two girls came sliding down the railing. They stopped at the bottom when they saw me.

"Oh my gosh Sakura what happened?" Matsumi said as she hugged me and led me to the living room. "Lacey could you get a blanket and some hot chocolate for Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay?" Meilin asked.

"No. My parents were arguing again and I had enough. They called for me. So when I entered they were arguing again. SO I got mad. They gave me a choice, to leave or stay. I wasn't thinking so I just yelled, 'I would rather leave than stay here.' So I'm being sent to a boarding school." Sakura cried.

"Boarding school?" They asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you guys but I have one day left." Sakura cried. "I don't want to leave you guys."

"You won't have to." Matsumi said.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going with you." Meilin said.

"It's boring here anyways." They said. "Wherever you go. We'll both go."

"Thanks."

_So this is where I am. On a plane to Hong Kong , China. The girls are excited. This is where they were born. They also seemed excited to come back._

* * *

**Present Time**

"So this is the Academy?" Sakura asked when they arrived in front of the school.

"This place looks familiar." Matsumi said.

"Yeah it does." Meilin agreed. They walked up to the office and gave their names.

"Kinomoto Sakura, Li Matsumi, and Li Meilin." The secretary read. "Is this correct?"

"Yeah." The girls replied.

"Great." The secretary said sarcastically. "Two more Li's." Meilin and Matsumi looked confused as they received their things. "You're sharing room 335 with Daidouji Tomoyo."

They walked upstairs and found room 335 with all their things already outside the door. They each grabbed their suitcases and went inside. The floor was made up of white tile, there were two cream colored couches in front of a 82 inch plasma TV and a marble table in between. There were glass and marble frames on the walls with pictures of a girl and a boy.

They heard footsteps behind them and saw a girl with waist length black/purple hair and amethyst eyes. She saw them and said, "So you are the three new girls?"

"Yeah that's us." Sakura replied.

"Future Hiiragizawa." Meilin and Matsumi teased.

"Nice to see you again, too." Tomoyo replied.

"This is Sakura." Meilin introduced. "Our best friend."

"Sakura this is Tomoyo." Matsumi said. "Our other best friend and future cousin."

"Now let's get unpacking shall we." Meilin said and they rushed to the two beds on the right.

* * *

**Next Day**

The four girls walked down the stairs and onto the campus grounds.

"So I see you have almost all my classes. That's good." Tomoyo observed. "First period: Science. Yeah you get to be in a stinky lab first thing in the morning."

They walked up to a four-story building. "This is the science building."

They walked inside and saw a group of girls standing in the middle of the hall. Then they heard, "Hey there's Tomoyo."

The girls moved aside to reveal three boys standing there. The one in the middle had messy chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. The one to his right had azure hair and midnight blue eyes as well as glasses. And the one on the left had brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Sakura, Meilin, and Matsumi all stood there frozen. Ten Matsumi and Meilin ran forward. Matsumi ran to the one on the right and Meilin to the one on the left. They hugged the person that they ran to and hugged them tightly. Then they switched and stepped back.

The one in the middle pretended to pout and said, "How sad Meilin, you run to your boyfriend before your cousin."

"I know Meilin." Matsumi agreed.

"And you, Matsumi act as though you never met me." He said again.

"Who are you?" They asked pretending they didn't know him then squealed. "Syao-kun!" He nodded his head before they ran and hugged him at the same time so that he stumbled back and hit the wall.

"Don't worry Syao-kun we could never forget you." They said in a baby voice.

He kissed the top of their heads and said, "And I could never forget my two most annoying cousins."

"I thought it was only Eriol." Matsumi said out loud.

"Yeah, he's number 1, though."

They stepped back and each got one of Sakura's hands and dragged her forward. "This is Sakura Kinomoto."

"That's Eriol, Tomoyo's boyfriend, Ryu, Meilin's boyfriend and Syaoran." Matsumi said and then saw both of them staring at each other. "Syao-kun we can tell that you think she's cute but damn it stop drooling."

"If he thinks you're cute I'd have to agree with him." A voice said behind them.

Matsumi turned around and saw a boy with spiky black hair that had a tint of green on top and green eyes mixed with blue.

She was staring at him dreamily until Syaoran broke the trance that he had with Sakura and stepped in front of Matsumi and said, "That's my baby cousin you're talking to Minamoto."

"I think whether or not she wishes to talk to me is her choice, Li." He said back and stepped around him. He took her hand and said. "My name is Justin Minamoto. What's yours?"

"Matsumi Li." She said softly.

"And she's not interested in a playboy like you." Eriol said angrily.

Matsumi registered the information that he said and then she said, "You're a playboy? Damn,too bad and I was starting to like you, too."

He walked over to Sakura and said the same thing then added, "Would you like to go out later?" Sakura looked over his shoulder at them and gave them a help-me look.

Syaoran walked up to him and said, "No because she's already going out with me."

"What?" He asked turning around.

"You heard me." Syaoran replied.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Justin challenged. Sakura sighed and walked over to Syaoran. She got the back of his head with one and hand and brought him down to a kiss.

Most of the girls in Syaoran's "fan club" gasped. Eriol and Ryu grinned while Tomoyo, Meilin, and Matsumi were practically jumping up and down in excitement.

But after a while when they didn't pull away, some girls got annoyed and "coughed". They pulled away both of them blushing and happy. Justin got mad and gave Matsumi a piece of paper and walked off.

The three-minute bell rang and all of them separated to their different classrooms. When the girls arrived at their first class they had to wait outside to be called in.

"So did you kiss him enough?" Meilin asked.

"I know you two were at it for like ten minutes." Matsumi said right after.

Sakura was about to say something when they were called in. The classroom had roughly around twenty students in it when the girls started. When they entered a few whistles and calls were heard.

They gave a piece of paper to the teacher who sighed and said, "Not two more Li's. Oh well. Class settle down We have three new students here today. Kinomoto Sakura, Li Meilin, and Li Matsumi." The boys were still loud so the teacher looked over at Syaoran for help.

"One of them is going out with Ryu, the other one is taken, and the smallest one is my baby cousin so shut it all of you!" He said loudly. The class instantly got quiet.

"Don't be so mean Syao-kun." Matsumi whined. "I mean Meilin is going out with Ryu but who is Sakura going out with?" Syaoran sat down and covered his face with a book. "I thought so."

The teacher saw that everything was quiet so she spoke, "Does anyone have any questions?"

A hand shot up in the back. "Yes Mr. Minamoto?"

"Hey Matsu. Have you thought about going out with me?" Justin asked.

"Yes I have thought about it."

"So?"

"No." She said cheerfully and the class snickered.

"Alright," The teacher said. "We will be changing around a few thing in the seating order. Let's see we'll split u the little team of Mondragon and Li." She said looking at the seating chart. "Mr. Mondragon get your things and move to the table second to last. Miss Kinomoto you will be sitting next to Mr. Li." She gave her a packet and showed her to her seat.

"Hey." Sakura said when she got to her seat.

"Hi." Syaoran said back.

"Miss Li," The teacher started.

"Yes?" Both of them replied.

"Meilin." The teacher said. "You will be sitting in the next to Mr. Mondragon." She gave her an identical packet as she passed by her.

Meilin looked very happy with her new seat as she sat down and leaned sideways against Ryu.

Matsumi looked around and saw the only available seat. She mentally cried and automatically said, "It looks like there are no more seats so I'll just join another table."

"Actually one of our students left so you can have her seat. She was sitting next to Mr. Minamoto in the very back."

"You mean the one hidden in the shadows in the very corner?" Matsumi asked feeling like she was going to cry.

"Yes." The teacher said as she turned around to get her packet. When Matsumi saw that she turned around she mouthed the words, _damn it!_

The class laughed but stopped when the teacher turned around. The teacher gave Matsumi her packet as walked down the row like she was going to her funeral.

When she sat down she heard someone whisper in her ear, "You know they can't see what we're doing back here."

"Okay girls inside your packets are a pair of goggles, a lab book, and a lab coat. So will everyone put on their goggles and coats and take out your lab books today we will be…"

"This is going to be a long lesson." Matsumi whined.

* * *

**Later**

When the bell rang and the teacher dismissed them Matsumi was the first one out of there. She waited for the rest of her friends outside.

"How come we have Science 8 a.m. then Lang. Arts 8 a.m.?" Sakura asked.

"You have two lessons on Monday, two on Tuesday, two on Wednesday, and then one on Thursday. Friday we usually have events so we don't have classes and then we can do anything we want on weekends." Syaoran explained. "Hey can we talk, Sakura?"

"Sure." She replied. They were walking behind a building with everyone following then Syaoran said, "Alone."

They all turned back and then when they had waited for a couple of minutes they ran to listen.

"So that's basically it. Will you go out with me on Friday after the game?" Came Syaoran's voice.

"Okay." They heard Sakura's shy reply.

They heard them walking back to they scrambled back. They saw that both of them came out looking happier. "You heard didn't you?" Syaoran asked.

"Uh…"

"I'm a Li too remember?" Syaoran said.

"This sucks." Matsumi whined. "Everyone's paired up but me!"

"Hah. No one likes you." Syaoran teased as he drank from his soda.

Matsumi glared at him, "Maybe I'll just go out with Justin."

Syaoran started to choke on his soda. "What?"

Sakura smiled at him. He was nice, cute, and cared about his family. Most guys were only half of one of those things.

"I swear Kinomoto. You think that you can just come here and steal Syaoran away, you're wrong. I'll get you. Syaoran's mine." A girl's voice said from the shadows.

* * *

Please review. I hope you all like it and I promise it will get better. Just give me time to let the story go on. 


	2. Getting Adjusted

I know all I'm doing is using the beginning and the boarding school thing and I'm switching things around so it goes with the CCS characters. Thanks for noticing Gumby.

**Chapter 2: Getting Adjusted**

"So our next lesson is at 1: 30?" Meilin asked.

"Yeah. Let me see your schedule." Ryu asked. Meilin passed her schedule over to him and drank from her soda.

"So you all have the same schedule?" Eriol asked.

"No. Um…Matsumi has math on Wednesday with Hoffman and we have it with Andres." Sakura replied.

"Oh. So Matsumi is a math geek." Syaoran said calmly.

"Shut up you have the exact same classes as me, buddy." Matsumi said back.

"Anyways," Tomoyo said. "Have any of you seen the board to see what we're doing next week?"

"No, why?" Ryu asked.

"Halloween is in a couple of weeks." Eriol said. "She wants to start on the costumes."

"What's the board?" Meilin asked.

"It's just a center in the arcade that says all the events that we do." Syaoran replied.

"Arcade?" Meilin and Matsumi asked at the same time.

"You can tell they're twins." Sakura muttered.

"Well we should check it out before our next class." Ryu said glancing at his watch.

"Yeah. Let's go." Tomoyo said grabbing Eriol's hand and rushing out making Meilin and Ryu run after them.

Matsumi was drinking her soda through a straw when she saw them leave. She looked at Syaoran then at Sakura and threw her soda in the nearest trashcan and stood up. "Damn I need to find a boyfriend. Wait for ME!" Then, she ran after them.

"You are very protective of her aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"She's my youngest cousin. She and Meilin have always gotten into trouble so I always have to get them out of it."

"Let's go catch up."

When they got there they saw Ryu, Eriol, and Tomoyo looking up at the announcements.

"So anything new?" Syaoran asked looking around.

"Yeah." Eriol said.

"The school board put up a request to the dean so this school could be split up into boys and girls." Ryu finished.

"That sucks. You think the dean will go for it?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know."

"Hey where are Inny and Minny?" Syaoran asked. (AN: lol that's what they call us. You know like Inny Minny Miney Moe.)

"They ran off once we entered." Ryu responded. "Said that they would be back later."

Then, a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and cerulean eyes came up to Syaoran and grabbed his arm. "HI Li."

Sakura glared coldly at the girl and backed away from them slightly. Tomoyo glared at her to and said, "Well look at what we have here. The female version of Justin."

"Not exactly." The girl told her as Syaoran tried to push her off his arm.

"Your right, Justin is not as bitchy as you." Ryu said.

Eriol looked off and saw Meilin and Matsumi watching, he nodded to them and the two girls came running up. Matsumi and Meilin pushed her out of the way and hugged Syaoran. "Hi cousin!"

Meilin looked at the girl who had been thrown on the ground and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I see you know Syaoran, but he doesn't like you."

Matsumi clicked her tongue and shook her head while saying, "How sad."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Took you two long enough." Meilin whined to Syaoran and Sakura, ignoring her question.

"Chill Mei." Matsumi said looking at the girl on the ground and smiling even more 'sweetly'. "They probably got side-tracked."

The girl gasped in anger and took off. Meilin and Matsumi waved after her "nicely".

All of them left for their next class, Matsumi and Meilin cheering silently behind them.

**Class**

"The history of Japan and China. That is what we will be learning. Be good, don't cause trouble, don't annoy me and we won't have any problems." The teacher told the girls. "Any questions?" Matsumi slightly raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Li?"

"Are you telling us this cause we're Li's?" She asked.

The class laughed and the teacher actually smiled, "Will you cause trouble?"

Matsumi thought about it and shook her head quickly, "No ma'am."

"Then we won't have any problems." She said then turned to Sakura. "I see you're the calm one of all three of you, right?"

Sakura nodded as the three of them headed to a table. To their right were Tomoyo, Eriol, and Ryu, and to the left were Justin, Syaoran, and another girls in the middle.

"Alright class since I like our new students I'll give you two minutes to choose your seating." She said.

Everyone got up and took their seats while Matsumi looked around. Then, after two minutes passed the tables were empty except for the one in the back that only had two people, a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes (AN: Don't really care about her) and Justin.

"Why me?" She whined and took her seat as far away from Justin as possible

**Later**

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on a hill at night after dinner just talking.

"I'm sorry about earlier with that girl." Syaoran apologized.

"It's okay. Tomoyo explained it to me." Sakura said.

"Well Ryu told me you forsed the two brats into trying out for cheerleading." Syaoran said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Sakura sighed and leaned back so that she was laying down looking at the stars. "I figured they needed sometime away from sports."

"And they tried to convince you to play girls soccer."

"Keyword: tried. Meaning: they didn't."

"So you're just using that as your study period?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah. Along with the rest of you."

"Well I hope you make it into cheerleading cause our first game is in two weeks." Syaoran explained.

"That would be nice." Sakura said.

They continued talking not noticing the four red lights around them and the two girls behind them.

"I can't believe they haven't noticed us yet." Meilin commented.

"They're too into their conversation." Tomoyo said holding the fifth camera.

"Where's Matsumi?" Meilin asked.

"In the tree to the right." Tomoyo said fixing the image on her camcorder.

ON the tree to the right was Matsumi writing something in her notebook then listening to something they said and writing in her notebook again.

"Let's go they're leaving." Tomoyo said seeing the signal Matsumi gave them from the tree.

**Dorm-1 Hour later**

Meilin was on the sofa rading a book while Tomoyo was working on the costumes on the table in front. Then, the door opened and Sakura came in.

"Goodnight girls." Syaoran said about to leave, the door closed behind him when the elevator _ding_ed.

Matsumi came out writing in her notebook but quickly hiding it when she saw Syaoran. "Hi cuz!"

"Whatcha got there?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing." She quickly lied. Syaoran snatched it away from her and looked at the first page where a squirrel was drawn.

"You were drawing squirrels, again?" Syaoran asked.

"Got a problem with it?" Matsumi asked snatching back her notebook.

"You are the one who has problems." Syaoran said getting into the elevator before she could do anything. She entered the dorm and closed the door behind her.

"Can you two get me something from the store?" Tomoyo asked Meilin and Matsumi.

"Sure."

"What do you need?"

"A roll of lilac string." Tomoyo said as they ran out the door. "So how did your date go?"

"It was great!" Sakura exclaimed and faced her. "First we went to the movies then to dinner then we walked around, and then we sat on the hill by the lake and talked but I had soo much fun."

"So I see." Tomoyo said. "Can I make your costume for the Halloween dance?"

"Sure." Sakura replied..

"Perfect! You'll love it. I swear." Tomoyo said. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"I'm talking about Syaoran." Tomoyo said. Sakura blushed and looked down. "It's okay he really likes you too. Any other girl he wouldn't have let call him by his first name and if they did he would have sent them to hell. But we have never seen him so comfortable around a girl who isn't related to him."

"What about you?"

"He thinks of me as him cousin because of Eriol." Tomoyo said as Sakura started laughing.

Just then, the door opened and Meilin and Matsumi came in with four bags each of them holding two so that their faces were not seen. They placed the bags on the kitchen table and sighed.

"I sent you two out for one thing." Tomoyo said looking at all the bags.

"Yeah but we got sidetracked." Meilin said starting to get things out.

"Chocolate." Matsumi said taking out three packets of chocolate.

"Marshmallows."

"Gram crackers."

"Cheesecake."

"Regular cake."

"Carrot cake."

"What did you get carrot cake for?" Meilin asked.

"We were there so I figured….Strawberries." Matsumi said.

"Coconut."

"Beef jerky."

"You like that?"

"Yeah." Matsumi replied.

"Popcorn."

"Chocolate covered raisins."

"Before you continue with the remaining three bags can I have my string?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh yeah." Meilin remembered and got out a small bag and tossed it to her.

"Thanks."

Then, the doorbell rung and Matsumi opened it.

"Yes?"

"A delivery for Li, Matsumi." A guy around a year older than her said, but she was too shocked by all the flowers.

"How many?" She asked.

"Four dozen." He said giving her a letter.

She looked down the hall and saw Justin standing there, smirking, then read then letter.

_Will you go to the dance with me?_

She smiled sweetly and whispered to the guy, "Take these and the letter to the third room on the left from here. And here's twenty for having to bring all these up here."

The guy did as he was told and then a girl came out and ran after Justin who had already left.

"That was interesting." Meilin said coming out with Tomoyo and Sakura.

Then the girl that had been hanging all over Syaoran earlier came out. She glared at the four of them and walked up.

"What do you want?" Meilin asked.

"Who are you two?" She asked.

Matsumi stepped up and said coldly, "We're Li's. Meaning we can make your life a living hell. So if you know what's good for you stay away from Syaoran."

The girl scoffed and walked away. Matsumi got her notebook and wrote something in it, then thought, '_If we're gonna get them together she has to be taken out.'

* * *

_

_The yougest has a plan. Please review!_


	3. A Plan in Action

Well, I'm back and this time I'm gonna be really strict on my stories, I won't update unless I get five reviews and if that means never then oh well cause things are getting really hectic and if not enough people like my story what's the point anyway?

* * *

Chapter 3: A Plan in Action

* * *

**Wednesday**

The girls came out of the locker room and saw the Cheerleading coach sitting next to the girl who had been hanging around Syaoran and was apparently captain. Meilin looked at Sakura then at her sister who was extremely pissed off that she had to wear a skirt and said, "Saku you should try out for captain."

Sakura looked at her and shrugged so Meilin poked her sister who got the idea and said, "Yeah you are awesome you'll defiantly make it."

"Okay. I'll try." Sakura finally responded.

"Ooooh. Look! There are Syaoran and the rest of the boys!" Matsumi squealed.

"Justin?" Meilin asked. (AN: Yea I would have left this couple out but I need him to be her boyfriend for a later chapter.)

"So? Why do I care?" Matsumi said stubbornly.

"About what?" A guy's voice said from behind her.

Matsumi's eyes widened as she mouthed, '_Damn!_' Then, turned around and said like a little four year old, "None of your business."

"Hey where'd Sakura go?" Meilin asked.

"She left to talk to Li earlier." Justin said.

"Matsu, your boyfriend comes in handy." Meilin laughed and left.

"Mei! Get back here!" Matsumi screamed but she was gone.

"That was mean. You left her alone." Tomoyo said.

"Sakura is already trying out." Syaoran said coming back.

Tomoyo stared wringing his neck and yelled, "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BEFORE!"

"Eriol. Get. Your. Lunatic. Off. ME!" Syaoran managed to say as Eriol ran over to pry Tomoyo off.

"I hate you Mei." Matsumi said furiously when she came back.

"I love you, too, sis." Meilin said sarcastically.

"She's done." Ryu said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Sakura's try out is over." Syaoran repeated.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" The girls cried.

* * *

**Later**

"Yay! I knew you could do it Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed as they left the cheerleading try-outs. "I already know what I'm going to call this tape 'Sakura's Road to Captainship,'" She said as stars appeared in her eyes.

Meilin sweat dropped, "I still don't' know how you got a tape of Sakura's tryout since you weren't there."

"I have connections." Tomoyo replied.

"Or how you got me and Matsu to try out."

"One skirt and all hell broke loose." Sakura complained.

"Well, I have issues with skirts." Matsumi murmured.

"Obviously. Who would want to see you in a skirt?" Eriol's voice came from behind her.

Before anyone could say anything else Matsumi had knocked him out with a rock.

"We might as well stay in our P.E. uniforms, it starts in, like ten minutes." Meilin said as she walked towards the water fountains.

"Hold still."

"I can't help it. That's the fifth time you've poked me."

"I wouldn't poke you if you kept still."

"I'm just excited."

"We can tell." Tomoyo, Meilin, and Matsumi said at the same time.

"Do you think he'll what I got him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he'll love it." Matsumi said looking up from her magazine.

"I'm positive." Meilin finished.

"What am I missing?" Tomoyo asked frantically.

Meilin got up and calmed her down and fanned her with a nearby magazine.

"Gee…" Matsumi sighed sarcastically. "Accessories."

"That's right, huh?" Sakura said as Tomoyo ran off to get her accessories.

"Your being soo nice today." Meilin said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Matsumi apologized. "I've been having problems. But seriously, Saku, you look great and Syaoran will love everything."

Sakura was wearing an emerald green strapless dress that was a bit tight from the top but flowed down in gentle ruffles at her hips and had a silver outline. She wore three-inch glitter strap heels, which would only bring her up to Syaoran's chin anyways. Her shoulder length auburn hair was tied back into a half ponytail with her bangs framing her face. She had on clear lip-gloss and light blush.

Tomoyo rushed in with silver cascade earrings, a chandelier necklace, and a charm bracelet. After put everything on, the three girls stood next to each other and looked at Sakura.

"Beau," Matsumi started.

"Ti," Meilin continued.

"Ful." Tomoyo finished.

At that moment, a knock was heard at the door.

"Speak of the devil." Matsumi muttered as she sat down and returned to her magazine.

Meilin rushed to the door as Tomoyo went to get Sakura's purse.

Just before Meilin opened the door Tomoyo sprayed Sakura with a bit of perfume. Meilin opened the door to see Syaoran leaning against the outside doorframe with his hands in his pockets.

He was wearing a green button up shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He looked up at Sakura and his mouth was left agape. Matsumi who saw this walked passed him towards the kitchen and snapped his mouth shut with her hand.

"Ow." He said to Matsumi who just shrugged. He then extended his hand towards Sakura who gladly accepted it. Hand in hand they walked out the door and into the elevator. The girls then took off their bathrobes and grabbed their purses and ran down the hall after the couple, already dressed. When they reached the first floor of the dorm they saw the girl that had been bugging Syaoran. Meilin saw and quickly ran in front of her before the couple noticed.

"Get out of my way!" She screeched luckily Syaoran and Sakura had left. "That slut is taking MY Syaoran away from me!"

Meilin looked like she was going to blow but Matsumi stepped in front of her. Calmly, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Stefy Minamoto." She responded proudly. (AN: I freaking HATE estefania Cruz. I don't know how I was ever her friend and this is her "nickname")

Matsumi rolled up the long sleeve that she had on her right arm and said, "Well Ms. Minamoto…" Then she punched her in the face so Stefy fell to the floor. "Stay the hell away from our cousin and if you even think about hurting Sakura you won't live to see another day."

Matsumi stepped over her and out the door followed by Tomoyo and Meilin.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Reservations under Li." Syaoran told the waitress who was at the door.

The waitress looked at him and smiled flirtatiously but Syaoran just ignored her. Sakura smiled at this. They were then sitting at a table by a window, which overlooked St. Matthias Lake, (A/N: Well in real life it's St. Matthew's but W/E) not noticing five pairs of eyes watching them.

After, dinner they were walking hand in hand along the sand surrounding the lake. (AN: I can't explain it but if anyone has ever played Final Fantasy X it's the lake thingy by the campsite. Where Yuna cries and "Suteki Da Ne" plays yea u get the picture) Everything was quiet until Syaoran finally spoke up.

"Hey…um…"

"Yeah?" Sakura giggled.

"…Ano…I was wondering if you were going with anyone to the Halloween Dance next week?" He asked shyly. Wow that was a first, Syaoran Li, shy?

"I don't know yet, why?" Sakura asked teasingly with a smile.

Syaoran saw this and smirked as he put both his arms around her waist and said, "Because maybe I could get you a date with the hottest, most popular guy in school."

"Really?" Sakura giggled. "And who would that be?"

"Why me of course." Syaoran said cockily before winking at Sakura who blushed slightly.

"I don't know…" Sakura said, smiling. "I'll think about it."

Syaoran smiled, ignoring the rustling in the bushes thinking it was a school pet or something. He leaned down and kissed Sakura and just as it was deepening…

"KAWAII!"

"Hey, don't move so much!"

"I'm gonna fall!"

"AHH!"

Just then the couple separated as Matsumi fell forward followed by Eriol, then Tomoyo, then Ryu, then Meilin who was on top. They looked up at the couple and smiled.

Syaoran and Sakura just laughed. "That was soo KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Ditto." Agreed Meilin.

"GET OFF ME! YOU GUYS WEIGH A TON!" Came Matsumi's muffled yell.

They slowly got off and started to walk away back towards the campus. "Don't stay up too late, kids." Ryu called back to them.

Syaoran turned back to Sakura and asked, "Well?"

"I guess…" She sighed mockingly.

Syaoran gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading back to the campus as well.

* * *

**A Week Later**

The girls came out of the girls PE locker room and walked over to where the guys were waiting for them.

"You girls take a long time to change you know that?" Came Syaoran's voice from behind Sakura.

"Yeah what are you going to do about it?" Meilin asked as Ryu went over to her.

"I don't think he can do anything about it." Tomoyo said standing next to Eriol.

"Normally I would say something but I feel left out and like I need to go somewhere." Matsumi said, looking around.

"COME ON YOU BUNCH OF WEAKLINGS! GET MOVING I WANT TWO MILES DONE IN TEN MINUTES! WHO EVER DOES NOT MEET THAT WILL RUN AN EXTRA TWO!" The P.E. teacher yelled as the students groaned and began to run.

* * *

**The Next Day- Dorm 335**

It was 4:35 A.M. and the sky outside was still dark everyone was asleep, almost, and three of the girls in dorm 335 were sleeping peacefully. Everything on the campus grounds was dead quiet and it almost seemed as if time had stopped. That is until…

_BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP_

Eight different alarm clocks woke up the three girls in the dorm, or at least, tried. Tomoyo was up and running around trying to get everything ready, until she realized that while the alarm clocks may have woken up the whole school they did not wake up the three girls whom they were next to. Tomoyo turned off the alarm clocks and tried to wake them up herself.

She had tried shaking them, yelling at them, rolling them off their beds, and even tickling them but nothing worked. Desperate, she called the boys phone but it didn't work and Eriol's phone was off so she looked through Sakura's phone and called Syaoran.

"Saku do you realize its 4:50 in the morning the bus doesn't leave for hours?" Syaoran asked, more than half asleep.

"Sorry to disappoint you but it's not Sakura its Tomoyo and all three of you get over here to wake up these three."

Two minutes later the door opened revealing the three boys but Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh.

Syaoran was in green pants his hair messier than usual with his hand still holding up the cell phone to his ear and his eyes were half closed.

Ryu had fallen asleep again and was sitting down leaning against the doorframe in red boxers, slightly snoring.

Eriol's glasses were tilted up to one side his usually neat hair looked like Syaoran's and was also leaning against the doorframe looking half asleep.

"Nice look you guys you could have at least changed or in Ryu's case woken up." Tomoyo said.

"Well no ones awake except us right now and if no one went after Eriol before what makes you think they will in that condition?" Syaoran said finally taking his phone down and rubbing his eyes.

Ignoring that, Eriol stood up straight, adjusted his glasses and said, "You can take care of the small one, Ryu here," He stopped to give Ryu a little nudge with his foot, "Can wake Meilin up and one of the girls can wake Sakura up."

"Wa ru gna do?" Ryu asked barely awake. (AN: For those of who didn't understand that it means 'What are you going to do?')

"I'm going to find something to eat." Eriol said and headed for the kitchen.

Syaoran followed and came back with a cup of ice cold water he held it over Matsumi, who was lying on her stomach with one arm dangling on the side, and waited five seconds before…

"DON'T. YOU. DARE!" She said against the pillow.

"Sorry already done." Syaoran said and spilled it all over her. A loud piercing screech filled the room while Matsumi stood up giving Syaoran the "Li" glare.

She looked over at Ryu who had said something to Meilin so she woke up instantly and glared at him, he laughed nervously and backed away with his hands up.

They both looked at Sakura and Meilin nodded at Matsumi so she pulled her white sheets and put them over her head and went over to Sakura. She made ghost noises so Sakura's eyes snapped open and looked at her. Under the sheets Matsumi was smiling and said a simple, "Boo."

"HHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Good morning to you, too, Sakura." Matsumi said taking the sheet off.

Tomoyo pushed Ryu out the door followed by Syaoran then she went into the kitchen and did the same to Eriol, who had a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Alright girls let's get ready." Tomoyo said happily.

Outside the door, Eriol who had finished munching happily on his chocolate sighed and said, "I feel bad for them."

"I'm going back to sleep." Ryu said heading into the elevator.

"Me too." Syaoran said and followed.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

The boys stood outside and heard screams and whimpering coming from inside so they decided to listen.

"It's not gonna hurt." Tomoyo's voice said.

"Yeah it will." Matsumi's voice said.

"Hold her down. Sakura help me!" Cried Meilin's voice.

"Got her!" all three voices said. Then, they heard Matsumi yelling.

"You can come in." Sakura's voice said.

They entered the dorm and saw all four girls standing there, Tomoyo and Sakura in the center with Meilin on the right and Matsumi on the left.

Sakura was wearing a denim-pleated skirt, a pink tank top that said Sakura in sparkly letters, and wore pink shoes with straps. Her hair was done into a high ponytail with her bangs hanging down, she also had on black eyeliner and pink cherry lip-gloss. Next to her was her bag carrying all of her cheerleading things for later.

Tomoyo was wearing a lavender tube top, a lilac sort-of knee length skirt that had a white strip going down the right side and had the initials T.D. on the left, and wore black knee high boots. Her hair was down with a purple bandana, she also had sparkly white eye shadow and clear lip-gloss along with a backpack next to her and her camera holder around her neck.

Meilin wore a red t-shirt and her black soccer shorts (AN: Remember the girls have their game first.) and the rest of her gear except her uniform shirt. Her hair was done up in her usual pigtails (AN: You know the buns on the side of her head then hair hanging down. I think they're called ondangos or something like that.) But with red highlights. She also had on eyeliner and lip-gloss.

Matsumi wore the exact same thing as Meilin except her shirt was jade green and her hair was in pigtails as well but hers were made slightly waved so they bounced whenever she moved and she had her bangs hanging down. She seemed VERY mad. (AN: So basically, Meilin and Matsumi are in their uniform and gear except the shirt.)

Syaoran and Eriol burst out laughing at the sight of her. She glared at them and asked, "Something funny?"

"How did you do it Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"We tied her to a chair." Tomoyo replied.

"Without getting your heads kicked off?" Syaoran asked.

"Mei took care of that." Sakura replied.

"That's my Mei." Ryu said kissing Meilin softly.

Matsumi threw a pillow at them and made a disgusted face, "Get a room! Damn…"

"Hey. You look great." Syaoran told Sakura softly.

"Thanks." Sakura replied, blushing.

"HOW KAWAIIIIIII!" Tomoyo shrieked from their side, holding her camcorder.

"But Tomoyo I told you that earlier." Eriol whined.

"We should get going if we're going to make it in time." Matsumi reminded everyone.

They walked to the parking lot were the bikes were parked. Syaoran got onto his green one followed by Sakura, Eriol on his dark blue one followed by Tomoyo, and Ryu got onto his red one followed by Meilin.

"Hey cousin." Syaoran called out to Matsumi who was left alone o the ground of the parking lot. "I would let you have the keys to you silver bike but I fear you will crash. You'll just have to take the bus so hurry and go catch it I think it left ten minutes ago."

"Don't worry about me!" She squealed happily. "You guys drive safe." Then, she skipped off.

"She's weird." Meilin commented.

"Of course she is. She's your twin." Syaoran said putting on his helmet but Meilin didn't hear him over the engines of the bikes.

* * *

**Golden Coast Academy**

The three bikes stopped in the spaces reserved for the students from their school but saw no other car except a black Mustang convertible. (AN: I don't care what people say I think Mustangs are the coolest! Or Lamborghini's. )

They entered the stadium where the other girl's team was already warming up and their side was slowly starting to fill up. Showing their passes to the guard they walked onto the field where there was a girl sleeping on the bench.

"Whoa! Shrimp?" Syaoran asked and the girl's eyes snapped open.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. CALL. ME!" Matsumi yelled.

"Yeah it's her." Meilin said.

"How did you get here?" Eriol asked.

"Told you I had a way." She replied.

Then, the bus and the remaining people arrived cutting their conversation short.

"Heads up!" They heard someone yell before a soccer ball hit the side of Matsumi's head knocking her over the side of the bench she was sitting on.

"Serves her right." Syaoran, who had been hugging Sakura from behind, muttered.

That's when they noticed someone staring at them, when they turned around and saw Stefy there. She had been glaring at Sakura before she turned and walked away not noticing the glare she got from the girl who had been knocked over the bench, Matsumi.

* * *

A**fter the Girls' Game **

The score had ended 0-1 in favor of their team. It had been a long and really hard game (AN: Actually I just don't feel like writing a whole soccer game right now. I'll save it for the boy's game, maybe.).

Meilin had been struggling against Ryu half the time because of her injury at the beginning of the second half and calmed down when the game ended. Matsumi, tired and with her face red from playing the entire game, came out and collapsed at Meilin's feet, unable to move.

"Great job out there, Li." The couch said to the girl on the floor. "Is she alive?"

Suddenly Syaoran got a wooden branch out of nowhere and poked her. Once. Twice. Three times. Four- She grabbed the branch and whacked it at him.

"Yeah she's alive."

"Bastard." Matsumi told Syaoran.

"Thanks." He replied.

"How's your leg?" She asked Meilin not getting up and still with her face to the ground.

"Better." Meilin replied.

"That's good to know…" She drifted off.

"Get up and go change and take a shower we're gonna go somewhere before our game." Syaoran said picking her up and pushing her in the direction of the locker rooms.

"You should go change too." Ryu said to Meilin. "I'll help you there."

"Hell no. You're a guy." Meilin said. "You can't go into the girl's locker room."

Then, they heard a shriek and a girl ran out of the locker room and talked to one of the female teachers, "Quick! Two girls are in a fight!"

"Awesome! Now can I go in?" Ryu asked.

"NO!" All three girls yelled.

"What two morons would get into a fight here?" Syaoran asked.

"Who are they?" The teacher asked.

"It's Li and Minamoto."

"I rest my case." Syaoran muttered.

* * *

**Inside the Locker Room**

"Tell me!" The girl yelled slapping Matsumi again.

'Two.' Matsumi thought taking the slap.

"I want to know who that slut is and who the hell you bitches think you are. Tell your little camera freak friend too." She yelled.

'Now she took it too far.' She thought angrily and punched so it sent Stefy toppling over. (This is when one of the girls ran out to tell the teacher.) She strangled her then started to punch her repeatedly.

The girl used her nails to scratch her across the cheek. Matsumi reached up to the two scratch marks and her eyes darkened even more. 'First she calls my friends names then she scratches me?'

She hit the girl and was about to do it again when someone pulled her back. She stumbled a little before she regained her balance. She turned and saw Meilin was the one who did it.

"What the hell was that for?" She yelled at her.

"Calm. Down." Meilin whispered dangerously.

She grabbed her stuff and left out the door. Whispering to Meilin as she passed her, "You don't even know why."

* * *

**Later-Boys Game**

"Mondragon and Hiiragizawa."

"Good luck." Sakura told Syaoran kissing him on the lips softly.

"I like the way you give me good luck." Syaoran teased making her blush.

"Kawaii." Tomoyo whispered trying not to interrupt but was right next to them.

"God you two are so lovely dovey." Meilin said making a face.

"Li and Minamoto." Syaoran walked over to where the coach was and looked around for Justin. "Minamoto!" The coach called out again.

"He said he needed to see someone before the game." Ryu said stretching.

"Probably another fling that he's on." Eriol said.

Then Justin ran around the corner of the stadium and straight to the coach. "What happened to you?" The coach asked him.

"Nothing." He muttered spiking his hair up with his hands and fixing his shirt.

"Alright you two are our forwards for today. Li you're taking right and Minamoto you're taking the left. This team concentrates too much on offence so you two have to leave the defense to the rest of the team just concentrate on scoring…"

"So how's it been going with Syaoran?" Meilin asked Sakura.

"Mei!" She complained while blushing.

"Hey where's your sister? We need her for the cheer." Another cheerleader asked.

"We haven't seen her."

"Well it's a good thing we have someone for back up." Stefy, who had gotten into a fight with Matsumi earlier, said "Your sister is very emotionally sensitive."

"You probably don't even know what that means." Tomoyo muttered as she walked past her.

"What would happen if your camera 'accidentally' broke?" She asked.

"You're a total-" Meilin started but then got cut off.

_Speaker: The game between the Wolves and the Panthers will begin shortly._

"Let's go, girls. Time to get ready." The cheerleading coach said clapping her hands. "Where's Li?"

"Right here." Meilin replied not bothering to look up.

"Never mind."

"So…" Stefy said to Sakura. "How do you know Syaoran?"

"That," Meilin stated angrily. "Is none of your business."

"We'll see who he chooses in the end." She muttered and left.

"Psycho." Tomoyo muttered after her.

"C'mon girls time to get ready." The cheerleading coach said. "Daidouji is the camera set?"

"Yes ma'am."

_Speaker: Welcome all to Panther Stadium where today our very own Panthers will be facing off against one of Hong Kong's greatest teams: The St. Matthias Wolves_

(AN: I want to finish this chapter so I'm sorry for doing this.)

* * *

**After The Game**

"Great job out there everyone!" The coach called out as the boys left the field. "Li! Minamoto!" Syaoran and Justin walked over to where the coach was keeping a distance between them. The coach grabbed them by the shoulder and said, "You two were exceptionally great I hope you two have fun at the dance tomorrow."

Once they were released Justin ran over to where Tomoyo was and started talking to her, then, she gave him a bag filled with something. Eriol noticed this and got there just as he left.

"What was that about?" Eriol asked putting his glasses back on.

"You'll find out later." Tomoyo replied.

"Bye guys!" Said Matsumi who just popped out of nowhere and left.

"Hey you two!" Meilin called out to Syaoran and Sakura who had been sharing a "moment".

"Come on!" Tomoyo whined. "We have to get back soon or else Sakura won't be ready for the dance tomorrow."

"Oh relax, Tomoyo we have plenty of time to make changes to the costume." Sakura reassured her.

"Let's go!" Tomoyo cried pulling Eriol and Sakura. Meilin did the same to Syaoran and Ryu.

"Wait." Syaoran said when they reached the parking lot. "Sakura and I will go behind you two."

"I wasn't born yesterday!" Tomoyo yelled. "You will go in front of us."

"Fine." Sakura said, surrendering.

Sakura and Syaoran pulled out of the parking lot followed by Tomoyo and Eriol then Meilin and Ryu.

"Don't worry we can have time alone later." Sakura reassured him as he turned a sharp corner.

"By the why Tomoyo was talking about your costume she's probably going to be taping you all the time but your right, we'll find a way to sneak out of her vision." Syaoran said back and turning around briefly to wink at her.

Sakura giggled and held on tighter as he picked up speed.

"You're different than most girls, you know that?" Syaoran asked her.

"How so?" Came Sakura's muffled reply from behind him.

"Well," Syaoran started, smiling. "Most girl's your age who are prettier than average are mean they take advantage of their looks and use it against guys. Not to mention most of them are stupid-"

"Syaoran!" Sakura interrupted.

Syaoran chuckled and continued, "But you're the complete opposite. Your smart, nice, you have a great personality, always cheerful, and not to mention you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"Awww thank you." Sakura replied glad he couldn't see how red she had turned.

'At this point I would do what ever possible to protect you.' Syaoran thought.

* * *

**_AWWW! Next Chapter: The dance. KAWAII SS, another fight, and maybe something else….hehe REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO READ IT!_**


	4. Time Flies By

Yea, I know I shouldn't considering that two of the reviews didn't count because they were for the other chapter four but w/e. I just think its sad how for 219 hits in the third chapter I only got six reviews. W/E. Here's chapter 4.

Note to Boh: (anonymous reviewer) Well, I was going to start the story where they're already on the plane but I just put some background stuff in there so it's not AS confusing. Yea I Know it's probably not how MOST schools are but this is how my school is cause it IS based on a real story except I mixed up a couple of things. But, overall this is kinda how my school is, except a LITTLE modified to fit the story line. Also, thanx 4 reviewing!

* * *

**_BTW:_**

**_CONGRTS TO THE ST. MATTHIAS/ ST. MATTHEWS 9TH YEAR GRADUATING CLASS OF '06! WHO ROX? WE DO!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4: Time Flies By**

* * *

"Is it done yet?" Matsumi asked for the millionth time. 

"No." Tomoyo responded.

"Is it done yet?" Matsumi asked again.

"No."

"How about now?"

"NO GIVE ME MORE TIME!"

"…"

"…."

"Is it done yet?"

"HAVE YOU TALKED TO YOUR DATE YET?" Tomoyo asked.

"Fine I'll shut up." Matsumi said and sat down next to Meilin "but it's not fair! Everyone is paired up but me!"

"No one finds you attractive enough." Sakura laughed.

Matsumi was about to throw a pillow at her but stopped and got an idea. (AN: There's a first.)

"C'mon Moyo can you at least tell me what it's going to be?" Matsumi asked.

Tomoyo looked at Meilin and Sakura then answered, "No."

* * *

**Later-Dorm 335**

The girls entered the dorm to see Matsumi on the sofa flipping through channels. Meilin went and jumped in the open space next to her, "You know you weren't supposed to be fighting her."

Matsumi turned off the TV and went to go sit on her bed then she whispered, "Fine, next time I won't defend anyone when someone calls him or her a bitch, slut, or camera freak. I'll just let you deal with them then."

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Matsumi replied and smiled. "Hey Tomoyo aren't you supposed to be getting Sakura ready?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she was pushed into the shower by Tomoyo along with a towel then she heard the door close. "C'mon hurry!" Came Tomoyo's voice from the other side of the door.

"I took a shower already." Matsumi and Meilin said at the same time before Tomoyo even asked.

"Then you two change early." Tomoyo replied tossing them each a bag.

"HELL NO!" Matsumi cried. "There is no possible way you are getting me to wear this. Not in a million years!"

* * *

**Half an Hour Later**

"Wow. You actually look decent." Meilin stated at Matsumi who was standing in front of her. She was wearing her martial arts outfit, (AN: it's the one that she wears for battles in the series.) except she had black eyeliner and sparkly red eye shadow.

"How-How come she can wear that but I can't wear mine?" Matsumi whined.

"Because," Tomoyo started to come up with a reason but couldn't. "Because…I say so."

"Is this good?" Sakura's voice came from the doorway.

"Oh my gosh." The girls said at the same time.

"To answer your question," Meilin, who had been the first to recover from the shock, said. "I think Syaoran will find it very good."

"I bet you twenty bucks that he won't be able to say anything he will be too busy drooling." Matsumi squealed.

"Bet taken." Sakura replied.

"KAWAIIIII!" Tomoyo shrieked. She had designed Sakura's outfit so she could be an elf princess. Her dress was forest green that was tight on top then around the waist she had a gold sash thingy then at the bottom there were gold stripe thingies on top that swayed whenever she moved. (AN: I can't explain it but it's REALLY pretty, I wore it to my renaissance faire.) She had gold straps on her arms were sleeve overhangs. (AN: I think that's what they're called. It's like a really long sleeve but its only attached to the dress but it's not really a sleeve it just like covering your arms slightly. (AN: This is what the dress looks like except gold isgreen, red is gold and I took off the little stripe thingies on the bottom because they bugged me. http/i53(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/g73/lilcutie0335/111(dot)jpg Just make the (dot) into an actual dot).Her hair was up in a half ponytail and she had a green flower wreath

_Knock. Knock._

"Speak of the devil." Matsumi said sitting down over the sofa and putting a blanket to cover her costume.

Tomoyo opened the door to reveal a very mad Syaoran. "You made me wear this?"

"Yes, now deal with it." Tomoyo said. She had made a prince outfit to match Sakura's princess outfit. (AN: Ah! Just go see it! I don't feel like typing it outright now. Remember blue green http/i53(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/g73/lilcutie0335/111(dot)jpg). he got sight of Sakura and swore he couldn't breathe. She looked breath taking and found himself staring at her and blushing until he heard her ask, "Syaoran are you all right?"

"I-I-" Syaoran stuttered.

"Ha! You owe me twenty Kura!" Matsumi said passing by Sakura with the blanket tightly around her.

Syaoran raised and eyebrow and asked, "So once again you don't have a date, huh?" She walked away and pushed Sakura next to him then pushed both of them out the door.

"Camera loaded?" Meilin asked Tomoyo.

"Almost...done!" Tomoyo announced.

"Let's go, then." Matsumi said and they ran out the door.

* * *

**Ballroom**

Syaoran opened the door to the ballroom and let Sakura in before taking a deep breath and following her, unaware of three giggling girls following.

"No matter what his will be their best night, deal?" Tomoyo asked.

"Deal." Matsumi and Meilin responded.

"Lets head inside. I'll take left, Meilin you take right with Ryu and Matsumi will be up front with her date." Tomoyo commanded.

"Yes, Captain Moyo." Meilin responded in a fake war voice.

"So let's get going." Matsumi replied as they entered.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

"Anything?" Matsumi asked from the stage where she was standing next to the D.J, who was also her "date".

"Nothing from this side. Moyo?" Meilin reported.

But the only thing they heard was Eriol's voice.

"Tomoyo I let you dress me but I didn't think you would choose a cowboy." Eriol's whining was heard.

"Quit whining." Tomoyo's voice said back. "Yeah everything's fine- Wait! Psycho girl going towards them, fast. See them, Matsu?"

Matsumi squinted and saw where there was a prince and princess then saw to the left and saw a girl pushing her way towards the center where Sakura and Syaoran were.

"Yeah I see her. Meilin? Back up?"

* * *

**SS**

"Have you liked the dance so far?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Yeah because I've been with you the whole time." Sakura replied.

"Well I wouldn't want any guys going after you would I?"

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?"

"I knew you seemed familiar, you spent a lot of summers with the twins. You were the little boy who was always running from girls, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, that was me." Syaoran admitted shamefully.

"I thought you were cute back then too." Sakura muttered, and then put her finger on her chin as if thinking. "So did the girls around the corner…and the ones who lived across from us. Now that I think about it, the girl who lived next to Mei and Matsu's place would glance out her window a lot, too. And-"

"I get the point." Syaoran interrupted. "Can I ask _you_ something?"

"Sure."

"Do you like me?" Syaoran asked hopefully.

"No…" Sakura whispered. "I think I love you."

"That's something else we have in common." Syaoran whispered back.

He felt his face lean forward when he heard an overly annoying voice screech, "Syaoran!"

Next thing he knew there was a girl in a short leather skirt and tight leather tube top with cerulean eyes standing next to their table. Sakura recognized this girl as the one who had pounced on Syaoran and gotten into a fight with Matsumi, Stefy.

Then she remembered what Matsumi had said, _'Fine_, _next time I won't defend anyone when someone calls her a bitch, slut, or camera freak. I'll just let you deal with them then.'_

"Oh. You have company. Who is this?" She asked flipping her hair over her shoulder. "So…you're Sakura Kinotomo."

"It's Kinomoto."

"You never answered my question. How do you know my Syaoran?" She asked snottily.

"Stefy, STOP." Syaoran said firmly.

"This is between me and the slut, Syao-kun."

He heard a frustrated growl from behind him and saw that someone took his glass of punch from the table.

When he realized who it was, Matsumi had already thrown the punch on Stefy and yelled, "How do you like it?"

"I'll have a talk with Mrs. Li about this."

"Whoa just cause we don't have parents doesn't mean you can bring our Auntie Yelan into this." Meilin defended.

"Stay out of this Mei." Sakura said from behind her.

"Ohh. Now little miss wannabe is defending herself." Stefy taunted she snapped her fingers and a bunch of other sluts- I mean her "friends" surrounded them.

"Shut up, Minamoto." Sakura warned. Her eyes had turned from cheery emerald to angry green from before when she had called her a wannabe.

"What if I don't? What are you going to do? After all you can't keep a guy to save your life." Stefy continued not knowing what she was getting herself into, she then signaled to her friends to take care of the Li's, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Ryu.

Sakura took three steps forward and lifted Stefy up by the neck with strength no one new she had. "I warned you." She mumbled before Stefy threw her hand up and slapped leaving scratches on Sakura's face because of her long nails.

Sakura threw a punch with her free hand on Stefy's stomach while releasing her causing Stefy to stumble back wards. She was about to hit her again, when Stefy's friends grabbed her and threw her back. She touched her lip and saw blood. Somewhere to her right she heard a couple of her friend's get free.

It took her a while to realize that Stefy's friends had taken hold of her once more. When she saw that one of them was going to hit her, she closed her eyes.

She heard the punch but didn't feel it. Once she was sure she hit the ground she opened her eyes to see Meilin and Matsumi in front of her, shielding her and Syaoran rush to her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked touching her cheek softly. Sakura winced.

"Yea."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

_Uh-oh

* * *

_

**Girls' Dorm**

"Owwww!"

"It wouldn't hurt as much if you would stop moving around soo much." Syaoran said.

"I wouldn't be moving around so much if it didn't hurt." Sakura said back.

Ryu looked over from the kitchen counter where he was sitting and watching TV and sighed. "You know Sakura, tell us what to do and we'll get revenge for you."

"Thanks Ryu but- Ow!" Sakura cried when Syaoran dabbed on a lot of disinfectant.

"Sakura that witch was probably wearing some sort of cheap nail polish so unless you want to get scars permanently on your face because of her, let Syaoran do his job." Came Meilin's voice from the doorway.

Sakura turned around and saw Meilin Eriol, and Matsumi standing there each with a present in their hands.

Meilin had a large cup of strawberry and vanilla ice cream, Eriol had a bunch of flowers, and Matsumi had a small yellow teddy bear with a tail and wings (AN: Three guesses who that is: rolls eyes:)

"Aww, You guys shouldn't have." Sakura said.

"But we did." Eriol responded setting down the flowers on the table in front of Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura said as they placed down the rest of the gifts. She stared out into space as Syaoran took care of the rest of her cuts.

"Aww, I didn't get any good shots of you and Syaoran, Sakura." Tomoyo cried from the sofa, where her camera was on the table in front of her.

Meilin and Matsumi faked a gasp. "She put her camera down." Sakura and everyone else laughed at this.

As Syaoran finished putting on the bandage on Sakura's cheek he looked at her with a smile. "Done."

"Your damn well lucky that the principal didn't see any actual hitting when she got there." Ryu said. "ALL of you."

"I know or else you wouldn't be here." Syaoran added.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"I'll get it." Matsumi said jumping off the table she was sitting on.

"OMG! Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled.

"What?" Eriol responded.

"I forgot to pick up that special type of film for my camera at the store." Tomoyo cried fakely but Sakura and Syaoran didn't catch on.

"I'll go with you." Ryu said. "I have to pick up a few things as well."

Then Matsumi came back into the room. "Hey Mei can you come with me down to the lounge? I forgot something down there."

"Uhh…" Meilin looked at her sister. "Oh! Yea…let's go."

"BE back in a bit." Matsumi called back as they closed the door.

Sakura and Syaoran sat in silence looking everywhere but at each other. Then Syaoran spoke up. "Hey, I'm sorry about what, umm…oh yea…Stefy said earlier. You shouldn't let anything she says get to you."

"It's okay I won't." Sakura responded squirming a bit on the counter. Noticing something shiny against his neck she smiled and said, "I see you like the pendant I gave you." (AN: For my friends it's the one I gave to Tak.)

"Yea I love it." Syaoran said fingering it. It was a thick chain with a stretched rectangle with Chinese symbols engraved on it.

"That's great to hear." She said while smiling softly.

"Um…Sakura?" Syaoran asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" She responded cheerfully.

"I know it seems a bit rushed but I don't know why but I've really grown to like you in the past three weeks." Syaoran then sighed and asked, "So…would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Syaoran bowed his head and after a while since he heard no response he started rambling, "I knew that you would think it was too rushed but I don't know what's wrong with me I mean-"

Sakura jumped off the counter she was sitting on a kissed him, making him shut up. He responded and wrapped his arms around her. After a while they pulled back and Sakura sighed resting her head on his chest. "Does that answer your question?"

"Maybe…" Syaoran smirked.

"Shh!" Both of them stopped and heard little whispers such as.

"Kawaii."

"They're soo cute!"

"Best couple ever!"

"I'm hungry."

"Eriol quiet!"

"I don't hear anything."

When Sakura opened the door all of them fell in.

"Why am I always on the bottom?" Matsumi asked

* * *

**Later**

Sakura and Syaoran were on the balcony outside of the dorm overlooking St. Matthias Lake. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her from behind and spun her around.

"I Love you." He whispered.

"I Love you too," Sakura whispered back.

* * *

**About Two Months Later (So what if I'm rushing things?)**

The girls were in their dorm decorating the place for the Christmas party that night. Nothing really interesting happened in the past two months unless you count Sakura getting together with Syaoran, Tomoyo taping it, and oh yea Syaoran trying to kill Justin Minamoto for going out with his baby cousin. (If you didn't get that, never mind.)

"Hey Sakura, catch." Meilin yelled from across the room at Sakura who was putting up streamers.

Sakura looked up when she felt something fall on her head. "A Mistletoe?" She laughed and put it above her head.

"Well, well, well…look at who I caught under it." Said a voice from beneath her. (AN: Don't think wrong people she was on a small ladder and someone was standing there)

Sakura smiled and looked down at Syaoran. "Good luck buddy I'm not getting down from here."

Syaoran slightly shook the ladder causing Sakura to lose balance and land right in his arms. "You're down now." He whispered playfully before he kissed her.

"Get a room!" Matsumi yelled as she walked in the door.

"We would but then you would have to sleep on the couch tonight." Sakura said sticking her tongue out. Then Syaoran placed her no the ground and kissed her again.

"Knowing you two you'll be under that thing all night on purpose." Eriol said from the kitchen where he was eating the frosting the Tomoyo made.

"You bet." Syaoran stated, smirking.

"Eriol put that down!" Tomoyo yelled from her room causing him to almost drop the bowl.

"Tomoyo I'm surprised you're not here recording Sakura's 'Kawaii' moment." Meilin yelled.

"Look on the kitchen counter, sweetie."

Everyone turned and saw a camera there with a blinking red light; they all sweat dropped at Tomoyo's sneakiness.

"ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA PUT THAT FROSTING DOWN!" Tomoyo yelled again.

Eriol slowly put the frosting down wondering how she knew he was still eating it even though she was in the other room.

"Yeah, we wonder too." Matsumi said from the sofa where she was playing a video game.

"It's like she has a sixth sense." Meiling (AN: I just realized that I've been using her English name the whole time, hehe sorry 'bout that.) shuddered.

"Well now that Eriol ate most of the frosting can someone go get me more chocolate?" Tomoyo sighed coming into the kitchen looking at the half empty bowl.

"I will!" Matsumi said jumping off the couch.

"Okay get me two packets and go pick up your boyfriend while you're over there we could use his help."

"Okay!" Matsumi exclaimed when Ryu came in.

"Sweet! Frosting!" He exclaimed while rushing to the kitchen and stood next to Eriol and started to eat it.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and added, "Make that four packets."

Matsumi put her coat on and rushed out the door. Meilin saw Ryu munching happily next to Eriol and said, "How sad he goes to the frosting before his girlfriend."

Eriol looked up and saw Syaoran and Sakura. "Hey Syaoran you should let Sakura breathe and try some of this it's really good."

"Nah, I'm okay unless it's…"

"Chocolate?" Ryu finished and in less than a second all three guys were eating the frosting that was once meant for the cake.

The girl's sweat dropped and Tomoyo picked up the phone. "Who are you calling?" Sakura asked.

"Matsumi, she's going to have to bring a lot more than four packets at this rate."

* * *

**Later**

"Sound system?"

"Check"

"Food?"

"Check!"

"Decorations?"

"Check."

"Okay," Tomoyo said handing the boys a large bag. "Go change I'm sure you can figure out whose clothes are whose."

Once all four guys had left the dorm she turned to the girls. "Okay first two. Twins. Matsumi bedroom. Meiling bathroom. Go!"

A few minutes Meiling came out in a faded denim skirt with frayed edges and a red shirt that had on spaghetti strap and a long flared sleeve. She also had on red high heeled shoes.

"Okay sit I'll do your hair and make up right now. Matsumi Li I know you're done just come out."

"Iie." But she came anyways. She had a dark denim shirt with black straps all over the skirt (AN: Sounds weird but its cute.) she had a forest green halter-top with a rhinestone in the center (AN: you know where the straps start.), and boots.

"Okay Tomoyo. It's your turn." Matsumi said pushing her into the bathroom. .

Tomoyo came out wearing a white on shoulder top and a flowing red skirt that went down to just below her knees. She had on shoes similar to Meiling's but hers were white.

"No fair! You get to wear a long skirt." Meiling whined.

"Oh hush. Now it's Sakura's turn. The KAWAII-est outfit!"

"Hoe…" Sakura's muffled voice could be heard from the inside of the bathroom.

"Just come out Sakura." Matsumi called.

Sakura came out looking…

"Drop."

"Dead"

"Gorgeous!" Matsumi finished.

"You think?" She asked. Sakura was wearing a green baby doll top with see through sparkly sleeves, a red belted mini, (AN: For any girl that has yahoo this should sound familiar.)And green strap shoes.

"Come here just let me curl your hair a little from the bottom!" Tomoyo called from the bathroom.

* * *

**About half an hour later**

"Tomoyo! We all look almost exactly the same." Eriol whined coming in the door. They were all wearing black baggyish pants and a button up shirt. Syaoran's shirt was of course green, Justin had black, Ryu had white, and Eriol had red.

But that makes it fun!" Tomoyo exclaimed coming out putting one last hairclip in her hair which half of it was up and the bottom half was cascading down her back. Other than that she had on clear lip-gloss.

Then Meiling ran out and jumped on Ryu, her hair was up with a red butterfly clip. She also had on reddish lip-gloss.

Then Syaoran and Eriol started laughing when they saw what Matsumi was wearing. Matsumi pouted her hair was up like Tomoyo's except she had her bangs to the side surrounding part of her face. She also had on light green lip-gloss.

"So Tomoyo what did you do to Sakura?" Matsumi asked.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Sakura!" She then ran into the bathroom. A few minutes later they heard Sakura scream.

"Tomoyo that burned."

"Gomen ne!" (Sorry)

Then came out Sakura her hand on her cheek where probably Tomoyo burned her. Three low whistles came from Eriol, Ryu, and Justin who then got slapped.

Sakura blushed when Syaoran just stood there not saying anything. "Syao-kun?"

"H-h-hai?" (Yes?) Stuttered Syaoran.

"Is it okay?"

Syaoran could only nod.

"Check. It. Out." Matsumi said trying not to laugh.

"Mr. S-s-s-t—t-Stutter's back." Meiling said before starting to laugh.

"Hey Mei. Let's go." Matsumi said mentioning towards the door.

"Yeah. We'll be back later." Meiling said giving Ryu a quick kiss before going over to the door where Matsumi also gave Justin a peck on the lips.

"Where are they going?" Tomoyo asked.

"Their parents died on Christmas eve." Syaoran said looking down.

"So every year they go to a near grave yard." Sakura added.

"And light two candles for their parents." Eriol finished.

"That's soo sad." Tomoyo said.

"How come they never told us?" Justin asked.

"They didn't want you guys to worry." Sakura said.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Party time!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

* * *

**Later- About 1 am**

They were cleaning up when someone heard, "Moyo the tree hit me!"

Tomoyo laughed and said, "Christmas tree be nice to Matsumi."

Then Eriol jumped out scaring both Matsumi and Sakura. "Moyo your whacko boyfriend is scaring us." They said that the same time.

"He scares me too." Tomoyo said as he swept her off her feet. She giggled.

"Do I?" Eriol asked before giving her a long kiss.

"Geez we leave for five minutes and come back to this?" Ryu exclaimed disgusted, playfully. He then gave Justin a high five before picking up more trash bags. Syaoran just nodded his head.

"Hey Meiling aren't you coming?" Syaoran asked.

"Nah it's smelly. I don't want to go back you three guys can go."

"Can we crash here?" Eriol asked, not wanting to go back to his dorm.

"Sure." The four girls said at the same time.

Tomoyo then thought of something, "Hey Sakura can you get my camera from my room?"

"Sure." As soon as Sakura left then huddled around Tomoyo.

"I have a plan. Just play along."

"Hey Moyo I couldn't find your camera." Sakura said going back into the living room.

"Oh I found it. It was in the kitchen." Tomoyo said laughing nervously. "Eriol didn't you say you found a movie in the lobby that you wanted to watch?"

"No I don-Ow! Oh yeah, I'll go get it."

"Hey Sakura so I was thinking, since the guys are gonna sleep here, Ryu, Meiling, Eriol, and I are going to sleep in the twins room since there's a sofa in there. Matsumi and Justin can sleep in the living room, and you and Syaoran can take our bedroom." Tomoyo explained happily.

"But-" Sakura began.

"Good? Perfect." Matsumi exclaimed.

Then all four guys came in as Tomoyo explained it to them. "So Eriol put the movie in."

"What did you get?" Meilin asked.

"The Ring." Eriol answered. Everyone but Syaoran and Sakura, who didn't get the plan, shared a secret smile at this.

"Hoe…"

After the movie, Sakura couldn't look at the screen. So she covered her eyes as Syaoran led her to her bed. Unfortunately for her there was a TV on the opposite wall so whenever she opened her eyes she would see the TV.

"Hoe…"

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked groggily sitting up.

"Ahh!" She screamed.

"Shh, it's okay it's just me." Syaoran soothed sitting next to her.

"Can-can you sleep here until I fall asleep? Please?" Sakura sked.

"Of course." Syaoran said lying down next to her.

"Syao-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

**The next morning-err-Afternoon**

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed quietly, filming their moment. Sakura was snuggled against Syaoran with his arm around her waist.

"That's how we found you, Tomoyo." Matsumi quietly laughed.

"Yeah, well we found you even closer, Matsumi." They all laughed, as she turned red.

"Let's go before they catch us."

Later Matsumi and Justin were snuggled against the couch sharing a mug of hot chocolate and a blanket while the other two couples were on the couch. That's when Sakura and Syaoran came in, Syaoran hugging Sakura from behind wrapped in a blanket.

"In a way I'm sure you two are happy that it's freezing cold." Justin teased.

"As happy as you seem to be." Syaoran said back sitting down next to them with Sakura in his lap.

And things were happy, for the time being.

* * *

**That Friday-Winter Wonderland Dance**

Sakura and Syaoran came down the steps as the last couple. Sakura was wearing the same Princess outfit that she wore for the second movie, as was Syaoran. They were also wearing the masks but Sakura's had sparkles his time.

A little while later, Sakura and the girls were sitting at their table when the boys came their way. They greeted their girlfriends and sat down.

"Hey you guys," Matsumi said, worriedly. "I don't want to seem like a downer but I have a bad feeling about tonight."

"It's okay." Justin said putting his arm around her chair.

"I guess…"

"Attention!" The principal yelled over the speakers. This diverted everyone's attention towards the stage. "I present the student body president to announce the King and Queen."

"Okay, here we go…" She started. "…Our Winter Wonderland King is…"

"Syaoran Li!" Syaoran smirked as he went up and got his crown.

"As King I would like to pronounce our Winter Wonderland Queen…" He then smiled. "…Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura got up and was about to walk towards the stage when someone grabbed her roughly and pulled her back, "You're not going anywhere."

Sakura turned around and gasped, "It's you…"

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Well you know, five reviews. Any reviews count so it takes you like what? Five seconds? And give me suggestions too cause I want to know what you guys want the story to be like.

* * *

Also, 

Happy Birthday my dear boy

u have come so far along  
I know you expected something grand  
Like a CD of your favorite songs

But I couldn't make that this year  
I decided to take more time  
To put more thought into this gift  
To write you a beautiful chime

We've been through a lot together  
Through good times and bad  
But you always stuck by me  
Sometimes you were all I had

Not only are you helpful  
A laugh, you always bring  
Even though it's usually stupidity  
It's all the same thing

We've really come far  
In this "friendship" that we made  
You mean a lot to me my boy  
I hope our relationship doesn't fade

I hope this poem makes you smile  
Because I really tried my best  
Happy Birthday to you my boy  
I hope you don't fail your purity test!

I wish you were here  
so I could hold onto you  
and tell you how much  
I love and miss you.  
Even though you didn't

Keep your promise

That we would die together, you  
meant the world to me.

I miss you even more everyday .  
I lie awake every night  
and wander what  
you might have  
been like now,  
would we still be together?  
Would we still sneak away at night?  
How tall you would be by now?

Today you would be 14  
Today 7-13-06 would mark 14 years since you were born

And 1 year since you died  
I would have given my own life  
if that had given you a chance to survive.  
I wish you were here at what would have been your party.

But you're not and you never will be again

The pain will never go away  
but your memory will stay with me  
the rest of my life.

I LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND FOREVER.

7-13-06

* * *

Dedicated to: "Canaan" lol don't think I forgot your nickname 

From: Your girl, Matsumi


	5. Away From You

I luv u guys here you go!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura…yet.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Away From You**

"Okay, here we go…" She started. "…Our Winter Wonderland King is…"

"Syaoran Li!" Syaoran smirked as he went up and got his crown.

"As King I would like to pronounce our Winter Wonderland Queen…" He then smiled. "…Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura got up and was about to walk towards the stage when someone grabbed her roughly and pulled her back, "You're not going anywhere."

Sakura turned around and gasped, "It's you…"

"You're coming home." The person growled. "For good."

The twins got furious when they saw whom it was so they pushed him away from Sakura and got in front of her. Syaoran who saw what had happened jumped off the stage and pulled Sakura into his arms glaring at the man who dare hurt her.

"Leave her alone you gaki!" The man yelled. (AN: Yeah you all know who it is.)

"No, you go away." Matsumi growled.

"You've hurt her for too long what makes you think we'll just hand her over?" Meilin said taking her fighting stance.

"Sakura come with me NOW!" He yelled.

"No…" Sakura whispered finding her voice. Then all the anger she had been holding back came out. "NO! THREE YEARS TOUYA! THREE YEARS WITHOUT A PHONE CALL OR A LETTER! FOR THREE YEARS I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP ALMOST EVERYDAY WHILE I PUT UP THE HAPPY ACT FOR EVERYONE ELSE. IM HAPPY NOW TOUYA AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

"SAKURA I HAD MY REASONS!" Touya yelled getting impatient. He reached for her when Syaoran stood in front of Sakura and glared at Touya.

Touya regained his posture and said calmly, "Fine. I didn't want it to come to this." He snapped his fingers and about twenty men dressed in suits came rushing in and blocked everyone out. Syaoran and the rest of Sakura's friends managed to surround her. Then Meilin and Tomoyo were restrained by one body guard, Matsumi by another, Ryu, Eriol, and Justin each had two people each holding them down, while Syaoran had about five guys holding him back.

Despite their struggles they weren't able to break free so they watched helplessly as two bodyguards pulled Sakura out followed by Touya. Sakura managed to knock out one of the bodyguards using a technique that Syaoran taught her but the other one grabbed her by the waist and still dragged her out. She reached out towards Syaoran. "I LOVE YOU!" She yelled.

"I lov-" But before he could finish they knocked him down to the gym floor. "Sakura…" He whispered before blacking out.

* * *

**Sakura**

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked, angrily. She figured that since the limo was moving she might as well not make any attempt to leave, that, and the two huge bodyguards sitting next to her.

"What?" Her brother asked with no expression on his face.

"Taking me away from here." She whispered.

"I have my reasons." He replied again.

"WHAT REASONS?" She yelled getting up but the bodyguards forced her to sit back down. When Touya didn't say anything she sighed and sat back. Her eyes softened when she looked out the window and saw her school fade from view.

"Wait for me, Syao-kun…"

* * *

**The Girl's Dorm**

"DAMMIT!"

Everyone jumped as Syaoran punched the wall in frustration. Somewhere by the entrance to the kitchen something fell and shattered.

"We'll go see what broke." Tomoyo said softly taking Meiling and Matsumi with her.

"I've never seen him this mad before." Meilin whispered.

"No," Matsumi said finding her voice. "He's not mad, he feels helpless. Last he got like this was when…"

"His dad died." Meilin and Tomoyo finished.

"But still I can't help but feel the same way…" Matsumi trailed off.

"Not just for him but for…" Meilin continued it then zoned off.

"Sakura." Tomoyo finished looking at a picture they had of the four of them on the counter.

* * *

**A Week Later**

"WHAT?"

"Sakura please keep your voice down." Nadeshiko said calmly.

"KEEP MY VOICE DOWN?" Sakura yelled. "MY PARENTS ARE TAKING ME AWAY FROM WHAT FINALLY MADE ME HAPPY AND YOU EXPECT ME TO KEEP MY VOICE DOWN?"

"That school has had a bad influence on you." Fujitaka said calmly, yet angrily.

"Why because I have a brain of my own, now?" Sakura said, calming down.

"We're sending you to Italy with your grandmother, for the time being." Nadeshiko whispered.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Fujitaka ignored her and motioned for one of the maids to pack Sakura's things. "You're leaving in a couple hours. Don't even try to contact your friends, it won't work."

"I HATE YOU!" Sakura yelled and ran upstairs.

Fujitaka saw her figure disappear into one of the halls and sighed.

"Was this really the right thing to do?" Touya asked from the doorway. He turned around and gave Yukito a look.

"Yeah, I'll be back." Yukito said going upstairs.

When he got to her room he saw her on her balcony looking at the gardens. He leaned against the railing next to her and began to talk. "Maybe…maybe this might be a good thing."

"How?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Well, one thing you're brother was confused about when he went to get you was the boy that was with you, apparently he didn't get the message that he was your boyfriend, well maybe this time will help him get his ideas straight, you know? Realize how much he really loves you." When Sakura gave him a confused look he smiled and continued. "That's how it was with your brother and Kaho."

"Yeah…" Sakura said understanding. "Maybe you're right. Thanks." She said and hugged him.

"So just have fun in Italy, all right?" He said putting his head on top of hers. This girl was like a little sister to him. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt like that. And as much as he denied it, neither could Touya. "Besides from what I've heard about your friends I'm sure they'll find a way to get you back."

Sakura pulled away from the hug and smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure they will." Then she asked in a teasing voice, "So where's the lucky girl?"

Yukito smiled and replied, "Around. Actually I think you might know someone who knows her."

Sakura smiled and hugged him again.

* * *

**New year's**

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Happy New Years!" (AN: yeah there's the whole Chinese new year's thing but then it'll get confusing so just go along with it, okay?)

Syaoran watched as all the couple around him kissed and he sighed inside keeping his cold face on. He turned around and walked out onto the balcony shutting the door behind him. Once he was outside the cold look on his face was quickly replaced by a sad look. Putting his hand in front of him he smiled a bit watching the snowflakes fall on his glove.

He felt something vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out quickly not bothering to look at the screen and answered hopefully, "Hello?"

"HAPPY NEW YEARS LITTLE BROTHER!" Four voices screamed into the phone. His spirits fell knowing it wasn't the person he hoped it would be. Then he heard arguing before it got quiet and he heard his mother's voice.

"Happy New Year's, mother."

"Likewise. How have you been lately?" She asked. Syaoran didn't bother being surprised, since Yelan met Sakura over Thanksgiving she's been like that, caring.

'Should I lie? No. She knows if I lie.' "Horrible." Syaoran sighed and told his mother everything that had happened in the past month.

When he was finished he heard silence on the other end except for the hushed whispers of his sister's. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you have me on speaker?" The voices shut up.

"Looks like you're going to have to figure this out on your own, son. We shouldn't interfere-giggles were heard on the other end- Girls! -The giggles stopped- Don't worry I'm sure you'll figure this out. Goodbye and take care."

"Bye." Syaoran responded before he heard the dial tone. 'Some help that was.'

He sat there for a second looking at his phone, "Why should I bother, the call won't go through. Sakura…" he sighed. "I'm sorry."

Unknowingly to him a pair of grayish-green, ruby, amethyst, dark blue, midnight blue, and green-blue eyes were watching him.

* * *

Five months passed and day by day people in Hong Kong noticed as Syaoran Li became colder and colder. Meanwhile in Italy, Sakura did nothing beside sit in her room and look out the window sadly.

Each day one thought occupied most of their thoughts, on thought, one person,

'Syaoran…'

'Sakura…'

* * *

**Okay so yea really short chapter but here's the thing, I wasn't going to update until like September because I'm on vacation, In Italy, for my birthday but because you guys reviewed so much I decided to give you a small chapter meanwhile so review lots again and I'll write another. Yay! I'm happy that my birthday is in 4 days! SO yea review a lot and I'll write one before my birthday or on it! So review, that's my birthday present form you guys!**


	6. Again?

Yay! Happy 13th B-day to me! SO yeah I'm partying it up hereand it officially stars in like a couple hours so yeah.Anyways I decided to respond to my reviewers cause I Love YOU GUYS!

MeakoXIII: Don't worry. Read this chappie and you'll be happy! Hehe. Thanx 4 reviewing!

White-cracker: Yup Yup! SS 4evr. Thank you don't worry I will- ;P lol. Thanx 4 reviewing.

Rukz: Thank you. I know it was a little mean but yeah. Thanks 4 reviewing!

Snowy Azn Angel: Thank you! Yea I hope she died too. Oh wait! You mean the one in the story? No she's still alive and sadly so is the real one! Lol any ways Thanx for reviewing!

Eliza-morgan22: Yeah he will don't worry! Thanx for reviewing!

Luvalie-wings: Thank you I'm glad to know you guys like my fic. Thanx for reviewing!

X0xEmeraldx0x: I will don't worry! Lol Thanx for reviewing!

Rose: You're early, my birthday is…. TODAY JULY 29! Anyways thanks, I would but I updated a few days ago so I'm sorry but it's a short chapter. Thanx for reviewing!

Czakali: Yeah it's a bit said but it'll get better. I promise! Thanx for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Again?**

"No."

The girls cringed as he turned down another girl for the spring fling dance. What made it worse was that the girl didn't even have a chance to ask. Not turning to her he just said it, emotionlessly, but mostly coldly. (AN: Haha lots of words ending with –ly. K not laughing matters, sorry.)

Another girl came up to Syaoran, she had nice hazel eyes but she wore thin glasses and that covered them up.

"Um…" She stuttered. Syaoran turned to look at her with cold eyes. "I-I-I- was…was…Syaoran raised an eyebrowI was wondering if you had a date to-"

"No." He cut her off. "And I don't intend to have one. SO leave me alone!"

The girl ran off tears brimming her eyes. 'At least he let her ask.' The girls thought.

"Syaoran, at least turn them down nicely." Matsumi suggested. He glared at her, this caught Matsumi, who had never been glared at by Syaoran, off guard so she just glared back.

"Why should I?" He responded coldly.

Meiling cut in before Matsumi said something that would seriously hurt him. "Because they have feelings too Syaoran."

Syaoran glared at them and slammed his locker shut making everyone in the hall jump. Matsumi and Meiling pouted. Ryu, Justin, and Eriol came out of a nearby classroom and walked towards their girlfriends.

"I've never seen him like this. He's worse than ever." Tomoyo said sadly. They all nodded in agreement. Justin stared off in the direction that Syaoran had walked off in and got lost in thought.

Matsumi who had noticed this smiled softly and joked, "Don't think too much. You're not used to it."

"How long till Spring Fling?" He asked still looking down the hall.

"Three days." Ryu responded.

Justin nodded, gave Matsumi a quick peck on the lips, and then ran off after Syaoran muttering a quick. "See you later."

* * *

**The Next Day-Nightfall**

The group, minus Syaoran, Justin, and Sakura of course, was sitting around a fire they had built near the lake watching the sunset. Just then Justin came running out of breath, his hair tousled, and his eyes droopy. Matsumi got up and cupped his face in his hands. "Did you sleep last night?"

Justin squirmed his way out of her grasp and walked slowly towards the group. She got mad and stormed off in direction of the dorms. He looked after her a mumbled, "She'll get over it." Then turned to the rest of the group. "Ryu, Eriol can I talk to you?"

Tomoyo and Meilin watched as they talked seriously for a little while then they all smiled and then came back to join the girls. Justin nodded towards them and said, Moyo, Mei be sure to tell Matsumi I'll be back tomorrow." And then ran off.

* * *

**Two Days Later- Spring Fling**

**A**fter he was forcefully brought to the dance, Syaoran walked outside to the gardens. He just sat there until Meilin, Tomoyo, and Matsumi dragged him back inside. Then he sat at the table with Matsumi who saw no point in going either. She had been mad at Justin for ditching her and hadn't seen him since.

Then a slow song came on and all the couples went to dance. Matsumi and Syaoran just sat there quietly until Matsumi got frustrated and went around the table and forced him to get up. "Look buddy I can't stand your whining so your going to dance whether you like it or not."

Surprisingly his cousin's klutziness and stories lightened his mood for a little while. A VERY LITTLE while. About thirty seconds. Then Justin came in dressed exactly like Syaoran except he was wearing a white shirt instead of green (Dressing them alike was Tomoyo's idea.)

"Can I cut in?" He looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

Then the song ended much to Matsumi's delight. "Nope sorry song's over." She headed towards the table, where everyone else was already sitting down, followed by a protesting Justin.

Syaoran was about to go back to when he heard gasps; he ignored them then heard heels clicking, so whoever was wearing them was running. He ignored this to thinking it was Stefy. Then two small arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind.

He was about to tell her to go to hell when a familiar scent filled his nose. 'Cherry blossoms?' His eyes widened as he saw everyone at his table stand up and look at him. He looked down at the arms wrapped around him, afraid to turn around, and saw a charm bracelet. It had seven green leaf charms and three pink cherry blossom ones.

Scared, Syaoran carefully unwrapped the arms from behind him and turned around, he saw Sakura, smiling as always. He stood there for a little while then she jumped on him knocking him over in surprise. Finally, catching on that he wasn't dreaming he hugged back ignoring the crowd forming around them. A couple minutes later, he sat up and kissed her, making up for all the time spent away from each other.

The crowd around them cheered before Eriol, Ryu, Justin, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Matsumi split the crowd up and nudged the kissing couple on the ground to get up.

After everything calmed down a bit, they were all sitting at the table with Sakura sitting on Syaoran's lap and Syaoran hugging her like if he let go she'd leave again and also because there weren't enough chairs.

Justin was falling asleep on the table but strained to keep himself awake. Tomoyo spoke up and asked, "So how'd you come back Sakura?"

Sakura smiled and began telling her story. "Well about three days ago I was following my daily routine of sleeping sitting eating sitting eating then sleeping again when Touya got a phone call from SOMEBODY, can't say who yet. And after like three hours of arguing, Touya sighed and hung up. Then he turned to me and said pack your things. So I did."

A loud thud was heard and they all looked over at Justin who had passed out. Matsumi poured water over his head and he woke up. Sakura laughed a bit and continued.

"Then we returned home for like a day. Touya kept getting calls every half hour so he didn't get any sleep. Then like at noon today I was sent on a jet somewhere, they didn't tell me where and when the plane landed I saw Justin there falling asleep on the chairs in the waiting room. So then I looked up at a sign and saw that I was in Hong Kong. SO then we drove here, I got changed and came to the dance." Sakura looked over at Justin who was falling asleep again and smiled, "So this guy hasn't gotten sleep for three days since he called my brother."

Matsumi was left with her mouth open and she kissed him and said, "So that's why you've been ignoring me! I love you!" Then she kissed him but half way through he fell asleep against her so she let his head fall to her lap so he could sleep better.

"Let him sleep he deserves it." Syaoran said seeing his baby cousin reach for a glass of water.

"But wait." Meiling interrupted. "So Justin was the only one who knew about this?"

Ryu and Eriol got up slowly, which didn't go unnoticed by Meiling and Tomoyo. "YOU KNEW?" They yelled.

"Well Justin didn't want everyone else to know so yeah…" Eriol trailed off seeing his girlfriend's angry face. Next thing he knew he was running for his life followed by Ryu.

So the table was left quiet. Sakura and Syaoran hugging each other, Justin sleeping, and Matsumi stoking his hair, while two VERY scary looking girls were chasing two scared boys.

* * *

How long will this last? HAHA! With me as the author, it's not gonna last long. Tune into the next chapter to see what happens! Hint? Let's just say Sakura and Syaoran's relationship hit a few rocks in the road. BUT WAIT! Is it just their relationship? Hm? Hah REVIEW! 


	7. Together Forever?

Yea as you can tell I didn't update as fast because I didn't get as many reviews but still theses are the people I luv!

* * *

MeakoXIII: It's okay. I know that's the point of them! Lol anyways thanx for the review! 

Cherriblossomxz: I know but that's him and yeah that playboyness might get him into some trouble.

Snowy Azn Angel: Yeah they are! Poor them. Thanks 4-da review!

Mizu'neko-chan: I know huh. See even short reviews like this make me happy.

Rose: Thank you! Yup yup. Totally right lolz well thanks for reviewing.

Anonymous: yeah. So happy! Thanx for the review!

X0xEmeraldx0x: K I did cause here it is! Thanx 4 da review!

rukz: I know I was gonna keep it like that for another chapter or so but then I though, Nah that's too mean. Thanks for reviewing it means a lot.

takari love: i know, huh? anyways lol thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Together Forever?

* * *

**

The group was walking down the hall when they saw a large group of students crowded around the bulletin board.

"What's going on?" Meiling asked.

Ryu looked over them and smiled, "Second semester newbies."

Eriol who was happily munching away at a piece of chocolate swallowed and said, "I heard we have like five in our class."

"Yeah and only three of them are with us." Tomoyo said taking the chocolate away from Eriol, who pouted. (AN: Remember all the guys and Matsumi have the same classes and Tomoyo, Meiling, and Sakura have all but one, math.)

"Great maybe they're more girls. I mean the last transfer was a good one." Justin winked down at Matsumi who punched him in the arm before glaring at him.

Then out of nowhere, Syaoran shuddered. Sakura looked at him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He replied not sounding too sure. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay…" Sakura said a bit hesitantly.

They walked into the class and saw that everyone was standing near the walls. "What's going on?" Tomoyo asked her boyfriend.

"I have to change the seating order while the teacher comes." Eriol responded and headed to the front. He whistled to get everyone's attention. "Alright, here we go…"

When he was almost finished he had all the guys sitting on the left side of the room. The two empty rows were the ones on the far right by the window and far left by the door. ON the far left, last row, sat Justin in the very front and behind him was an empty seat, then Ryu. In the row next to him sat Syaoran in the very front desk. Behind Ryu were three empty seats.

At this point Eriol announced that he was going to sit in the last seat of the last row, behind Ryu and Justin.

Tomoyo noticed this and raised her hand to ask Eriol because technically they were in the classroom and he was the assistant. Eriol saw and nodded, "Yes?"

"So one of us is going to have to sit on the right side?" Tomoyo said motioning to the four of them and the three empty seats in front of him.

He gave her a sad look and shook his head, "No." He paused and waited for what was going to come next. "All four of you are going to sit on the opposite side."

All four of their mouths hung open at hearing this. Tomoyo had even dropped her camcorder; Matsumi was knocked out of it first and glared at him. "What?" She whispered dangerously.

"Teacher's seating chart, not mine." Eriol said backing away slowly. One thing he's learned, never get ANY of his Li cousins mad.

They all pouted but Eriol just shrugged. Matsumi sighed in defeat. "Fine, where do we sit?"

"Okay," Eriol said gladly. He was happy Matsumi didn't kill him. "Back seat is Tomoyo, then Sakura in front of her." He paused here while they squealed then continued. "Then empty seat, then Matsumi, then empty seat, then Meiling."

"Oh so now you're isolating me teach?" Matsumi asked as the teacher came in while they were settling down.

"Students!" The teacher yelled over the commotion. "Settle down. As you all now, our class has the most new students. We have five new students so be polite."

On cue three girls came in. At the sight of them all the boys were left drooling, except Eriol, sadly. He looked over at Tomoyo who gave him a warning glare. Meiling, Matsumi, and Sakura looked at their boyfriends who were also like that and thought the same thing, 'Sluts.'

The three girls up front defiantly looked like it. Their skirts were rolled up at the top so they went a lot higher than they were supposed to and their shirts were rolled up as well and tied. The tie looked normal and they weren't wearing the coats. Meilin stood up and smiled smugly at the teacher, "I do believe its regulation to wear the cap and coat until the morning announcements have been said and the third bell has rung."

"Meiling shut up, they're new here." Ryu snapped. The one of the far right winked at him. Meiling glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Meiling yelled across the room.

"Li, Mondragon, sit." The teacher ordered as both of them sat down.

Matsumi and Sakura glared as the other two were busy flirting with Justin and Syaoran, who were in the front desks. Matsumi leaned back in her chair and yelled to the front, "So I see all the guys finally got the package they ordered, but I didn't know Whores 2.0 took this long to ship."

All the girls in the class snickered at hearing Matsumi finally speak up. The three girls glared at her. "Oh my god. Look! They're glaring at me." Matsumi smirked and whimpered sarcastically, "I'm soo scared."

"Miss Li!" The teacher barked. Matsumi rolled her eyes. "Now girls introduce yourselves."

The one on the right who had winked at Ryu went first she had light blue hair and orange/red eyes her voice was seriously high pitched, "Well like, my name's Hanna. I was like the cheerleading captain at my other school and like everyone loves my because like I'm like soo awesome!"

Meiling cleared her throat and made her voice really high pitched and twirled her hair around her finger and imitated Hanna, "I'm like soo awesome."

All the girls in the class giggled, school was never boring with the Li twins around.

Then was the girl who had been leaning against Justin's desk. She had hair in between red and pink and brown eyes she had been chewing gum. "My name's Maya. And I love gum and everyone loves me because…I'm soo nice and soo honest and soo cool and everyone wants to be like me and like who could blame them."

Matsumi made a disgusted face and said, "I feel nauseous."

Then the last one who had literally been sitting on Syaoran's desk stood up. She, obviously their leader, had dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. "I'm Yuri. I'm beautiful like a lily because in Japan my name means lily." She stopped here to giggle. "I'm a straight A honors student."

Sakura and all the other girls, even some boys, burst out laughing at this. Sakura tried to stop her laughing for a bit and pointed outside, "Hey! Look everybody! Little piggies are flying outside." Then burst out laughing after giving Matsumi a high-five.

"That's enough!" The teacher roared. "Maya will be sitting behind Justin, Then we will have Hanna behind Ryu and Yuri behind Hanna. Now where are those other-"

Then the door burst open and two boys came in, out of breath one of them said, "Sorry we're late."

All the girls swooned at the sight of them, except Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Matsumi. One of them had dirty blonde hair (AN: Imagine Cloud Strife's hair :drools:) and blue green eyes like Justin except he didn't have that hidden playboy in them. And then the other spiky blue hair and brown eyes.

"Very well then. Introduce yourselves."

The one with spiky blue hair stepped forward, "Hi my name's Mitsuko."

And the other one nodded, "And I'm Katsuro."

Alright Katsuro you will sit behind Miss Li and Mitsuko you will sit behind err Miss Li, Err Katsuro you sit in the front and Mitsuko in the back."

When Katsuro sat down he turned around and introduced himself to Matsumi, introduced not flirted.

"Well I have chosen the partners for all of you who will be spending spring break up in the mountains. Let's start with the troublemakers, shall we?" He looked down the list and read, "Li Matsumi will have her own cabin to not cause trouble and because there aren't anymore groups. Wait." He counted the names of students and looked up. "Never mind Li you will be sharing with Kurojii Katsuro. Cabin 6 so I can keep track of you, Li"

Matsumi smiled at Katsuro when he turned around. Meanwhile on the other side of the room Justin was burning a hole in his head.

"Then there's Hiiragizawa, Minamoto Justin, Daidouji, Li Syaoran, and Tamiko Yuri in cabin 17."

"And in cabin 20 will be Kinomoto, Mondragon, Li Meiling, Kasinawa Mitsuko, and Aichi Hanna, and Namiko Maya."

The teacher went on but our special little group all looked at each other and thought on thing, 'Uh-oh.'

* * *

The rest of the week was kinda rough. But finally Friday came and the sophomores were on their way to the mountains. Syaoran and Sakura were sitting together as were Eriol and Tomoyo and Eriol, and Ryu and Meiling, each couple seemed to be having problems except Eriol and Tomoyo and especially Matsumi and Justin. 

Matsumi was sitting alone and Justin was sitting with Maya claiming to be welcoming her. Then she felt the seat move a little and saw Katsuro there sitting down, "Can I?"

Matsumi nodded, this was going to be fun.

Meanwhile with Syaoran and Sakura. "Syaoran?" Sakura asked resting her head on his shoulder.

Syaoran wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?" He answered looking at her.

"I don't know you've seemed a bit…distant this past week."

"How so?"

"I don't know." Sakura sighed looking up at him. "Just a feeling I guess."

"Don't worry, I don't like it when you worry." Syaoran teased kissing her nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sakura said sealing it with a kiss. They turned as much as they could in their seats and before they knew it Syaoran pressed Sakura up against the window. She was about to put her arms around his neck when…

"Do you guys have any batteries?" Yuri asked looking over the back of their seat.

"No." Sakura replied angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, you were." Sakura responded glaring at her.

"What about you Syao? Do you have any batteries?" She asked in a sugarcoated voice.

Syaoran's jaw had twitched when she had said 'Syao.'

"No sorry."

Yuri, not satisfied, looked at Syaoran who was now sitting correctly again and said, "Oh my god! I loved you at the game. You're soo good at soccer. But I hated the cheer, it sucked." Then she looked at Sakura as if barely noticing she was there. "Oh! My bad, you're the captain huh?"

Sakura smiled sarcastically, "You freaking little-"

"We're here!" The teacher announced from the front of the bus. Sakura looked out the window with Syaoran behind her. 'It really does look like a winter wonderland.' "Alright head to your cabins get settled down and meet me in the main lodge in an hour. Li Matsumi and Kurojii come with me."

Matsumi and Katsuro followed behind. Katsuro had offered to take her bags and she refused until they came to a compromise.

When they got to the room the teacher motioned to the one bed, "Sorry about that I had forgotten about the new students but I'm sure you'll both be fine."

Then everyone else rushed in with Mitsuko. They all looked around. Ryu saw her room and said, "Dude your room is as big as our except ours hassix beds."

"Well we should be heading down to the lodge." Tomoyo said pushing the boys out.

Eriol and Syaoran turned back and said, "Keep your hands to yourself buddy."

"Damn I almost forgot." Syaoran muttered and gently motioned to Sakura into his room. He put a necklace around her neck and said, "Here, for your birthday."

Sakura looked down and saw that it matched her bracelet. She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Syaoran said but then scratched his head. "I actually got you something else but I couldn't bring it on the trip."

"Hoe?"

"Let's go." Syaoran said taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

"Is everyone here?" (AN: Whatever I'm just going to use him cause I'm sick of using 'the teacher') Mr. Terada asked seeing Sakura and Syaoran arrive. "Very well then well there was a problem with the shipping so the supplies for your project will not be here for another three days, so enjoy yourselves."

Being late, most students stayed in for the rest of the day, not used to the cold yet. But, of course…

"Let's go snowboarding!" Matsumi exclaimed.

"Yeah I haven't gone in a while," Eriol said nudging Syaoran. "Let's go."

"Sure." He replied but looked uncertainly at Sakura.

"Sakura and I will ski instead." Tomoyo said smiling at Sakura who had been hesitating a bit.

"What about you guys?" Sakura asked Meiling and Ryu who were now sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Nah we're going to stay here." Ryu said winking at them.

"Okay but keep in mind sis that Sakura and Mitsuko need a place to sleep tonight." Matsumi said teasingly.

"They could always sleep with us." Syaoran suggested while hugging Sakura.

"Syaoran." Sakura playfully warned while slapping him lightly on the arm.

"I think it's more dangerous to leave you and Sakura alone than it is Meiling and Ryu." Mitsuko murmured.

"True." Eriol and Ryu mumbled with full intention of Syaoran hearing.

"Well are you coming?" Katsuro asked him.

"Nah, I have to take care of some things." He replied going out towards the dean's cabin.

Then Syaoran turned around and spotted a familiar spiky black haired head. "Hey Ju-" By this time he had been tackled to the floor with his baby cousin on top of him covering his mouth with her hand hoping no one had heard his call.

"Shut up." She hissed and got up. "I'll deal with him."

"Should we be scared?" Sakura asked helping Syaoran up.

"Maybe." She replied heading over to Justin.

"All right we're gonna wait for you outside." Katsuro said leading everyone else outside.

Syaoran was walking behind Sakura with his arms wrapped around her waist. Then they heard the door open and Yuri came running out. "Great." Sakura mumbled sarcastically under her breath.

"Um Syao?" Yuri's annoying voice came from the door as if she didn't know he was out there. Syaoran had quickly covered up the annoyed look he had on his face, to not be rude.

"It's Syaoran."

"Whatever." She replied giggling. "Um well I', like a bit rusty on my skiing so I was like wondering if you can show me a bit?"

Syaoran looked at her and then replied, "No you can go on tomorrow if you're catching up. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." Somewhere behind him, around Sakura and Tomoyo's area, a laugh was heard but was quickly hushed.

"But I want to go on tonight!" She whined.

"Then ask Justin he's already going to show your little friend." Matsumi said coldly coming out from the cabin.

"There you go." Syaoran said, relieved.

As Yuri walked away Tomoyo went up to Matsumi, of course, camera in hand. "What's with you?"

Without turning around she pointed with her thumb behind her where Justin was coming out of the cabin, Maya STILL hanging on his arm, heading towards the lifts.

"Who needs him? Come on." Sakura said as they headed toward the rental shop with the boys closely behind.

"Sakura you look soo Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed as Sakura came out of the changing room in one of her ski designs. Matsumi was behind Tomoyo nodding and giving her thumbs up sign.

"I agree." Syaoran smiled coming in with the equipment for them.

When they got on the lift, Syaoran and Sakura got on first.

"Wow. It looks amazing up here!" She said as the sun began to go down making the sky look orange and purple.

"Yeah but it looks like we'll only have time for one slope down." Syaoran said noticing it was getting dark.

"Then let's go on the hardest course!" Sakura smiled turning to him.

Syaoran laughed a bit at her hyperness (AN: Haha I never knew that wasn't a real word). "Alright."

"Race you down?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Maybe…" Syaoran responded.

"You won't let me win, will you?" sakura asked, putting.

"Maybe." Syaoran teased.

"Syao!" She whined, smiling.

"We'll see." He responded taping her nose.

"KAWAII!" Came two squealing voices behind them. They turned around to see two people in the lift behind them, Tomoyo and Matsumi with starry eyes.

"I want to make the baby clothes!" Tomoyo said dreamily already planning it out.

"I want to help pick the names!" Matsumi said in the same voice then at the same time they squealed.

"Scary…" Sakura commented.

"I know. One weird cousin and future cousin." He sighed. Sakura laughed at his expression.

When they reached the top they looked down the slope.

"Can anyone even see the lodge anymore." Katsuro asked, squinting. Everyone shook his or her head 'no'.

"Well let's go then." Matsumi said smiling but that smile faded when she saw the other two people on the top slope, Justin and Maya.

* * *

"...But Justin! I don't get it!" Maya said falling again. Matsumi rolled her eyes. 'Stupid people shouldn't be allowed to touch skis.' She went over to them and as Maya got up, Matsumi pushed her over the edge. 

"Matsumi!" Justin yelled. "What did you do?"

"Save you from a liar apparently." Matsumi said pointing down. Justin looked down and saw that Maya was skiing expertly. "Later." She said and snowboarded down, quickly catching up to Tomoyo and Sakura.

He sighed and followed. When she saw him catching up, she picked up speed; soon enough passing by the guys and as she slowly reached the bottom, something, more like someone grabbed her shoulder causing her to fall and bring the person with her.

"Owie." Matsumi cried.

"What the hell is your problem?" Justin yelled.

"My problem?" Matsumi asked. "You're the one who pushed me down."

"What if she really didn't know how to ski?" Justin yelled angrily.

"She knew. You could tell by her form and if she didn't know she wouldn't have gone up to the highest slope. But I guess you were to blind to see it!" Matsumi yelled angrily, standing up, her snowboard long forgotten by a tree nearby.

Justin growled and got up only to tackle her down again, pinning her to the ground. "I don't know what's gotten into you lately but-"

"Me?" Matsumi whispered her eyes filling with tears. "YOU'RE the one whose been acting like a playboy lately. I guess some things never change."

"You know what?" Justin began angrily. She tightened his hold on her shoulders until she cried out in pain. "I've just about had it with you."

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Matsumi cried.

"Get off her!" Eriol yelled snowboarding down with Syaoran and throwing Justin off. Katsuro went over to Matsumi and helped her up.

Sakura and Tomoyo soon arrived and took her from Katsuro. But of course, her being a Li and all, broke free of them and went over to Justin and threw him down before she started hitting him. It wasn't until Syaoran pulled her off, did she stop.

"Same here, jerk." She said and went over to her snowboard and continued down the slope, by Tomoyo and Sakura. A little further down she met up with Maya who was looking at her with amused eyes.

"So I guess someone finally-" But before she could finish Matsumi snowboarded by her and pushed her down before continuing down towards the now visible lodge. However when they got near the lodge they heard yelling. The girls quickly kicked off their gear and ran towards the commotion.

* * *

There was a large crowed form right outside cabin 20. They looked at each other and thought one thing, 'Meiling.' 

Then they noticed a figure emerging from the dean's cabin. They quickly made their way towards the front and saw Meiling beating Hanna to a pulp. Matsumi and Sakura rushed in while Tomoyo looked for Ryu.

She found him off to the side, just watching. She pulled his ear and yelled into his ear, "Go get Meiling off or you won't live to be 18!"

But it was too late. Sakura and Matsumi were now holding back a struggling Meiling. But as they heard rustling and the crowd beginning to separate they quickly got her out of view.

But when the dean made it to the front, he saw Hanna beaten up on the ground he demanded, "Who did this?"

Hanna pointed a shaky finger in their direction. "It was her! It was Li!"

He sighed and asked the twins. "Which one of you was it?"

Matsumi knew that if Meiling got into one more fight, she would be kicked out of her honors classes. So when she saw Meiling about to take aa step forward she beat her to it. "It was me sir. Li Matsumi."

He sighed and muttered sarcastically, "Great." Then said in a normal voice. "Li. In my office, five minutes."

"Will do sir." She responded with two fingers while he walked away massaging his temple muttering something incomprehensible. Matsumi waved goodbye as the crowd began to disperse.

"Why did you do that?" Meiling asked furiously.

"Well," Matsumi said sitting down on the steps to their cabin and leaning back. "You still have a chance in honors, I'm a lost cause. Plus, these classes mean a lot more to you than they do to me. And Li's always stick up for one another right?" She added winking at her sister.

Meiling sighed. "You know that's not true. School means more to you. And-"

"And I need to go to the dean's cabin." Her sister interrupted. She headed towards the cabin casually with her hands behind her head.

"I'll never understand her." Eriol sighed.

"When did you arrive?" Tomoyo asked.

"A little while after you did." Katsuro replied.

Ryu took a hesitant step towards Meiling who huffed and walked into the cabin slamming the door behind her making everyone flinch.

"Well I'm going to head back to my cabin. Night." Katsuro said heading in the same direction as Matsumi.

"Me and Sakura are going to the lodge for a little bit." Syaoran said taking her hand and leading her away.

"See you guys tomorrow." Sakura called back.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked in their direction, then towards Ryu and Meiling's cabin in front of them and then in the direction of Matsumi and Katsuro's cabin, then at each other.

"What's happening?" Tomoyo asked softly.

"I…don't know." Eriol replied hugging her. They walked slowly towards their cabin not knowing what to expect next.

* * *

Meanwhile a couple hours later, Sakura and Syaoran were in the main lodge by themselves. Sakura was sitting between Syaoran's legs with a blanket around them, drinking hot chocolate. The only noise being made there at midnight there was the crackling of the fire and the soft wind outside. 

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked leaning back into his chest as she watched the fire.

"Hmm?" He responded putting his head on her shoulder.

"Do you think that something's wrong?" Sakura asked softly.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I mean, what do you think went wrong? Matsumi and Justin hate each other now and Meiling is mad at Ryu. What do you think happened?" She asked.

"I don't know." He admitted. "Meiling can get very hot tempered sometimes, maybe she just got mad for no reason. As for Matsumi and Justin they have clashing personalities, maybe they just grew apart."

"But why all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Who knows?" Syaoran sighed. "It reminded me of when we were little. The twins went through a phase were they wouldn't eat anything that wasn't red."

Sakura laughed a bit. "Yeah my parents have this obsession with vegetables and fruit. They won't eat it unless it's organic or whatever. So me and my brother would always buy things by ourselves and switch them."

"That's how my mom is. Very picky." Syaoran smiled at the thought. Then he flinched. "How's your brother?"

Sakura smiled. "He's fine. Don't worry he's not THAT bad. Though next time you see him he might beat you to a bloody pulp for being my boyfriend."

Syaoran growled playfully while cracking his knuckles and said. "We'll see about that."

"Syaoran." Sakura warned playfully hitting him gently on the arm.

"Ah! Such a painful relationship! They're going to have to cut my arm off now! I can't bear the pain." He cried fakely, laying back.

Sakura turned around lay on top of him. "Aw poor you." She kissed him gently on the lips. "All better?"

Syaoran smirked. "Maybe one more."

Sakura sighed and as kissed him again he twirled her so she was on the bottom. Sakura giggled as he started tickling her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Came a voice from the doorway.

* * *

Ooohhh…who is it? Anyways I didn't update as fast because I didn't get as many reviews so from you guys so yeah I just started school and between my honors classes, CJSF, yearbook, ASB, sports, competitions, tournaments, and planning I'm not gonna have as much free time on my hands sorry. Ten reviews+ is probably going to be 3-7 days until i can update, less than 10 is probably going to be 1 week-1 month 


	8. Taking Control

Me…again, Back with chapter 8.

♥ 

My Reviewers:

takari love: You'll find out soon enough! lol Thanks for reviewing

-Kori Kage Tenshi-: yeah now imagine them in real life. :shudders: I had to deal with them. Thanks for your review.

BlueMeteorGirl: Dun Dun Dun lol I know I should added that at the end. Anyways like I said before, you'll find out soon enough. Thanks for reviewing.

Kura: Thank you! I did, after all this update is four you guys who reviewed.

Cherriblossomxz: Don't want to spoil it...but yeah, like the name? It was kinda spur of the moment but that's us, we make up names like that for people. I know lots of problems but yeah, thanks for reviewing.

MeakoXIII: ...haha you'll find out right now,lol, thanks for the review.

---------------------------------------

_Recap: "Syaoran." Sakura warned playfully hitting him gently on the arm._

_"Ah! Such a painful relationship! They're going to have to cut my arm off now! I can't bear the pain." He cried fakely, laying back._

_Sakura turned around lay on top of him. "Aw poor you." She kissed him gently on the lips. "All better?"_

_Syaoran smirked. "Maybe one more."_

_Sakura sighed and as kissed him again he twirled her so she was on the bottom. Sakura giggled as he started tickling her._

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Came a voice from the doorway._

**Chapter 8: Taking Control**

"What do you want, Yuri?" Sakura asked as Syaoran got up.(AN: takari love, BlueMeteorGirl, and Meako XIII there's your answer. And cherriblossonxz, you were right, lol.)

"Um well like…" She drifted off and then she noticed a scarf on a chair near them. "That! It's this one girl's and I was going to take it back to her."

"Then take it and leave." Syaoran said helping Sakura up.

Yuri glared at Sakura when Syaoran turned around and Sakura just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well aren't you going to get in trouble if a teacher finds you here this late?" She asked, her face turning slightly red from suppressed anger.

"So?" Syaoran asked sitting down. But Yuri stayed quiet. Then she gasped.

"What?" Sakura asked. "Realized that the hair dye company didn't give you enough bleach?"

"Take your time." Yuri said sweetly and walked out.

"Scary." Sakura mumbled. When she got no response, she turned to look at Syaoran who was staring at the door that just closed. "Fine, I'm going to bed. Night."

When he heard the door open and close he snapped out of his trance and chased after her. He caught up to her right outside her cabin. "Sakura!"

No response.

"Sakura I'm sorry." Syaoran apologized spinning her around to look at him

She just smiled. "It's okay. I'm just tired."

"Okay." Syaoran said hesitantly. Then he kissed her quickly and mumbled, "Night."

"Night." She replied cheerfully running up the steps and going into her cabin quickly.

He stared up at the door then shook his head and headed towards his cabin, not seeing the five figures in the bushes.

---------------------------------------------

Sakura tiptoed into her cabin and sighed leaning back against the door. 'No, not him, too.' She thought looking at Ryu. She looked over the bunk beds and noticed something was wrong. There were three sets of bunk beds in her room.

Normally, on top would be Meiling, Sakura, and then Mitsuko. And below would be Ryu, Hanna, and Maya. But now, Ryu was across the room on the other bunk bed. And there were three empty beds, one below Sakura, Sakura's, and one below Meiling.

"Where are they?" Sakura whispered, a bit suspicious.

"They can burn in hell for all I care." Meiling mumbled stirring in her bed.

"What the hell happened here?" Sakura asked in a normal voice turning on the light. All of their things were strewn around the room.

"I need one guess." Mitsuko said sleepily looking at Hanna and Maya's things, the only ones undisturbed.

"Can we deal with it in the morning?" Ryu asked against his pillow.

"No, check your stuff." Meiling said jumping down from her bed.

"Mines all here." Mitsuko said going back to bed later.

"I'm just missing my school ID." Meiling said looking through her drawers.

"Same here." Sakura mumbled.

"The only thing I'm missing is the photo Meiling took." Ryu said sleepily.

"What photo?" Meiling snapped.

"Your school photo, the one I had on my desk."

"Why would I wanna take my own photo?"

"Wait." Sakura interrupted. "Which school photo, Ryu?"

"Winter. With the black hat, black blouse and green tie." He mumbled, wanting to go back to sleep.

"What did Meiling look like on that photo?" Mitsuko asked.

"Hair down, the hat, hair being blown back, she HAD to have the fan. Sort of serious looking face."

Meiling and Sakura looked at each other. "The same one you had on your ID."

"What would someone want with Meiling's photo and both of your ID's?" Mitsuko asked.

"We'll figure it out in the morning." Sakura said turning off the light.

**--------------------------------------------**

**The Next Morning**

"Wake up!" Meiling yelled walking into Syaoran's cabin along with Sakura, Mitsuko, and Ryu.

"Meiling it's five in the morning go away." Eriol whined throwing a pillow at her lazily. She caught it and threw it back hard.

"Justin where's the picture of Matsumi that you had?" Sakura asked.

"Gave it to Maya, she said she needed it for a report." He mumbled.

"And where the one Sakura gave you?" Meiling asked nudging the bed in front of her. (AN: Okay just to clear up. Meiling and Sakura's cabin had three bunk beds and Syaoran's cabin has two, one on each side and then Syaoran's bed in the middle.)

"On my drawer." He said, still half asleep.

Mitsuko looked and there was just an empty picture frame, face down. He grabbed it and stuck it under the covers. There was rustling then Syaoran sat up, picture frame in hand. "How should I know?"

"Okay so we're missing: Sakura, Meiling, and Matsumi's school photo's all the same ones used for the school ID's and we're also missing sakura and Meiling's Ids. Which leaves…" Tomoyo drifted off waiting for them to finish.

"Matsumi." Eriol concluded.

"Well let's go then." Meiling said eyeing a suspicious looking Yuri still "asleep" on her bed.

"God she sleeps like a log." Syaoran commented as he poked his cousin again. She was fast asleep on her bed with Katsuro's arm draped lightly over her waist.

"Dude." Eriol said loudly throwing a pillow at Katsuro who opened his eyes a bit to see them staring at him.

Then he looked at Matsumi who was still asleep and jumped off the bed backing away slowly, "Don't kill me."

"I'll try not to." Justin said, glaring at him.

"Shh!" Mitsuko whispered as Syaoran picked his cousin up. He held her as high as he could and dropped her, but somehow she ended up landing on her butt on the ground.

"Meanie." She whined.

"Matsumi where's your ID?" Meiling asked getting to the point.

"I dunno I had it yesterday but when I got to the dean's office, it was gone." Matsumi said rubbing her sore butt.

"So are we hitting the slopes again today?" Katsuro asked.

"Yeah." They all replied.

"I can't, I have to stay in the main lodge today." Matsumi said getting up.

"I have to go by the lodge too, I left my gloves in there last night." Sakura said.

When they arrived in the lodge, Matsumi sat down in a huge chair in front of the fire swinging her legs over the armrest. Nearby, Sakura picked her gloves off the floor. She took Syaoran's hand but before they could reach the exit…

"Li! Wait a moment." Mr. Terada said from behind him. But Sakura growled a bit when she saw Yuri next to him. "Since you're an expert snowboarder I was wondering if you could show Miss Tamiko a bit."

"Sorry teach but Miss Tamiko here is a skier and I don't know how to ski." Syaoran apologized turning around and began walking back to the door. Eriol and Ryu chuckled, Syaoran knew how to ski as well as he knew how to snowboard.

"Wait!" Yuri called. "I want to learn how to snowboard."

Syaoran groaned then looked at Sakura who shrugged. "Well then Mr. Li it seems you have a job on your hands." Then Mr. Terada left.

"Sorry guys." Syaoran apologized as he was dragged out of the lodge.

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at Sakura who put her gloves on sadly. Then she gave them a weak smile. "I'll catch up later, I'm gonna take a walk."

In the Shadows Somewhere 

"Well Yuri is distracting Li."

"Can you believe it? Eriol turned me down. Maybe he's gay I mean NO ONE would tun me down for a girl like Daidouji."

"Maybe he's more into a girl like me."

"As if!"

"He can be!"

"Puh-lease."

"You little slut!"

"I'm the slut? How many guys have you laid? 37?"

"47!"

"Ha!"

"Dammit."

"Whose the slut now?"

"At least I didn't have my first time with my brother!"

She gasped. "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"You asked for it!"

"Well any guy would choose me over you any day."

"Wanna bet?"

"Girls!" Another voice yelled.

"Then how's it going with that Justin boy?"

"Perfect, I have him eating out of the palm of my hand with my little 'innocent' act." Ignoring the scoff across the room that muttered, "Last time you were innocent you were learning how to count."

"And Ryu is slowly but surely falling for me."

"Excellent."

"Hanna, Maya, Stefy, I think with Yuri taking care of that Li kid we'll finally have our revenge."

Hanna and Maya looked at each other, "At the twins and Kinomoto for making our lives a living hell.

Stefy and another girl, Kaciie (AN: sorry sweetie you know I luv you! But I couldn't think of another name!), said, "and the same for Daidouji and those boys."

"Look!"

"Yuri has Li out of sight."

"The smallest one is under lodge arrest,"

"Hiiragizawa,"

"Mondragon,"

"Daidouji,"

"Li,"

"And Justin are all out on the slopes."

"Look at what we have here."

"Poor little Kinomoto out on her own in the woods."

"I'll take care of her." Maya said proudly.

"Great with her out we'll just need two more and our plan is in action."

-------------------------------------------

In the Woods

Sakura kept on walking until she was so far in that she couldn't hear the excited screams and giggles back from the slopes. Worse part is…she didn't even know it.

"Stupid Yuri." She mumbled kicking another rock across the snow where it sank. Then she heard a distant rumbling. As she looked up she saw that the sky had become over cast and small flakes began to fall slowly. "Great." She murmured sarcastically.

"Yea great." A voice sneered from behind her.

Sakura sighed and turned around. "What do you want Maya?"

"WE want YOU out of the picture."

"What?"

"You know what." Maya snapped walking towards Sakura. "Does the name Tamara Merkeno ring a bell?"

"Tammy?" Sakura asked surprised.

"In the flesh." She smiled wickedly at Sakura who was now against a tree. "Now tell me Sakura why do you think we have it in for you?"

Realization struck Sakura too late because before she knew it she was on the ground, sinking into the snow. Her lower lip cut and the blood was gushing out fast making a small red circle in the snow.

As she got up, Maya sent a kick aimed straight for her stomach but Sakura blocked it, thankful that Syaoran had taught her something. That sounded too familiar. But then she wasn't quick enough to prevent the next one, which sent her crashing into a tree.

"Who's one top now?" Maya sneered walking over to her. Sakura tried to get up but when she had fallen her leg ended up in a weird angle and now she felt as though she couldn't move it.

Maya raised her leg to deliver one final blow but Sakura closed her eyes and remembered hearing footsteps and a loud crunch. Afraid to open her eyes she simply leaned further against the tree.

-----------------------------------------

Done for now. I know I wrote this in the last chapter but here I go again:

Anyways I didn't update as fast because I didn't get as many reviews so from you guys so yeah I just started school and between my honors classes, CJSF, yearbook, ASB, sports, competitions, tournaments, and planning I'm not gonna have as much free time on my hands sorry. Ten reviews+ is probably going to be 3-7 days until i can update, less than 10 is probably going to be 1 week-1 month

I'm also adding something. I am DEAD serious about this cause right now the only free time I get is between 2 am and 5 am and I kinda need sleep, you know the expresso shots help but,...yea you get the point. So if i can't get enough reviews from you guys, I'm just going to email it sooner to those of you who do.

Trust me I think it's serious considering I've been to the hospital two times in the past three months so I want to thank:

Chapter 1:  
PinayGrrl (My First review)  
dbzgtfan2004  
Jess  
SerenityMelody  
Gumby  
Jessi  
XoKAwAiixO  
Liana  
Boh

Chapter 2:  
CherryBlossom  
Chloena  
lil sakura

Chapter 3:  
sakura789  
minnuet  
Goth girl (Since its annonymous I dunno what you changed your name from, but if you reviewed befoer, let me now so I can change this)

Chapter 4:  
Cherri  
Kyo-Kyou  
HIEI LOVERS  
chinbaldo  
smiLe Of PuRe  
a fan

Chapter 5:  
Raithya  
x0xEmeraldx0x  
SWT-CH33CKS  
eliza-morgan

Chapter 6:  
anonymous

Chapter 7: kura

in case you didn't see your name up there and ur going all "whats wrong with you? i cant believe you forgot about me" lol chill look below

2X reviewers:  
-Kori Kage Tenshi- Chapters 1&7  
ffgirl-07 Chapters 2&3  
white-cracker Chapters 4&5  
czakali Chapters 4&5  
BlueMeteorGirl Chapters 4&7  
Rose Chapters 5&6  
Snowy Azn Angel Chapters 5&6  
takari love Chapters 6&7  
cherriblossomxz Chapters 6&7

My three time reviewer: Mizu'neko-chan Chapters 3,4,&6

My four time reviewer: rukz: 3,4,5,&6

My five time and biggest reviewer: MeakoXII Chapters: 3,4,5,6,&7

maybe some of this will change? who knows but that was just to thanks you guys in case something were to happen and i couldn't update anymore. I LOVE ALL 38 (39?) OF YOU!

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Anyways in case anything were to happen, and i couldn't be able to continue this story, I officially hand it over to nightcmiyu to complate. For that matter I hand over all my stories over to her in case something happened. So just in case one more time, i luv u guys.


	9. One Down

Since you guys reviewed so much, i decided to fit a chapter in before my tournament. I'm going to be gone for a week so give me something to coma back to, k?

My WONDERFUL, AMAZING, reviewers:

lunarianmaiden: Yup, you are definatly right. Thanks for reviewing! -

rukz: It's alright, at least I know you read it. Maybe they'll be back together...maybe not. lol. Yeah but secrets will be revealed later on to why Sakura can't fight. Thanks for reviewing! -

-Kori Kage Tenshi-: Sakura was about to get beat, lol. Yeah, i hate them too. Oh just exhaustion problems and my editor in chief isn't really helping, damn her. lol j/k anyways Thanks for reviewing! -.

BlueMeteorGirl: I know, poor Sakura...Thanks for reviewing! -

MeakoXIII: Thanks for understanding. lol yeah i kinda just stopped there on accident actually but its all good. lol Thanks for reviewing!

cherriblossomxz: I know I hate her too. Yeah, I'm cool with it tho, i got appointed editor in chief, so its good. lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Weary Soulsearcher: I know it's sad...But I might give things a little twist. Mwahahahahahahaha! lol Thanks for reviewing!

x0xEmeraldx0x: Thanks! and Thanks for reviewing!

Lauren:Thanks! and thanks for reviewing!

takari love: Thank you and yeah she kinda remembers her now...but all will be made clear eventually. Thanks for reviewing!

cherrylove05: lol thanks! Well, thanks for reviweing and here's the update for all of you!

_Recap:_

_"Who's one top now?" Maya sneered walking over to her. Sakura tried to get up but when she had fallen her leg ended up in a weird angle and now she felt as though she couldn't move it._

_Maya raised her leg to deliver one final blow but Sakura closed her eyes and remembered hearing footsteps and a loud crunch. Afraid to open her eyes she simply leaned further against the tree._

**Chapter 9: One Down**

Sakura suddenly felt someone shaking her gently. "Hey you klutz, get up."

She opened one eyes and saw one of her best friends there, smiling at her. She got up with her help and was now leaning on her for support. "Thanks Matsumi."

"No problem." Matsumi replied as Tomoyo came running into the clearing.

Her eyes widened when she saw Sakura. "Oh my gosh! Sakura are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Moyo." She said looking over at Maya who was now regaining her consciousness.

Maya jumped on Matsumi from behind, catching her off guard but as she threw her off she dug one of her nails into Matsumi's lip.

"Owie! Damn trim your claws every now and then." Matsumi yelled holding her mouth. "Tomoyo get Sakura out of here and send Meiling." But when she didn't move Matsumi yelled. "Now!"

Then Matsumi turned to Maya who smirked and said. "Don't worry, if Justin left you before, a lip cut won't like make it any worse between you two."

Matsumi growled and took off her gloves, "You just messed with the wrong Li."

------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile with Syaoran**

Syaoran rolled his eyes as Yuri fell for the fourth time. He gave her a hand to get up but she just leaned against him.

"Err…mind getting off?" Syaoran asked Yuri scoffed and stood up straight.

Just then, her cell phone began to ring. Syaoran paid no attention to her as he looked around for his savior. He turned around when he heard her gasp. She had dropped her cell phone and was now sobbing on the ground.

Syaoran kneeled next to her and asked softly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." She wailed hugging him.

"Err. What's…wrong?" He asked again uncertainly as people passed, looking at him. What scared him is that he knew somehow Sakura would hear about this.

"I'm soo sorry. I guess you haven't heard. They found Matsumi and Sakura hurt in the woods." She wailed but smiled when he hugged her back for a second.

"WHAT?" He yelled standing up.

"Yeah, Maya found them so she said to call a teacher." Yuri lied.

"GO then." HE ordered as he ran towards the woods. Somehow he got lost and when he finally caught sight of the entrance he saw the dean and Yuri go in. But when he got there Tomoyo was half carrying Sakura who looked beat up as hell.

"Sakura." He whispered as he ran to her side as Tomoyo set her down.

"Syaoran! You have to go prevent the dean from going in!" Tomoyo warned kneeling down next to Sakura.

Syaoran looked at the two of them. "What's going on?"

"I was kinda sad so I went for a walk in the woods," Sakura explained. "Then Tam-err Maya attacked me. SO Matsumi showed up and is no doubt in there beat her to a pulp!"

"Yuri tricked me!" Syaoran muttered under his breathe. (AN:sarcastically: Clap he should get an award.)

"What's wrong?" Justin asked looking at the scene.

"Come on." Syaoran said and dragged him behind as they ran in.

They somehow managed to get there at the same time as the Dean. Syaoran and Justin pulled a kicking Matsumi off Maya to see her on the red snow unable to get up. Just the sight of her was gruesome.

When Matsumi calmed down Syaoran sat her down and examined her swollen red lip. "The scratch is pretty deep but nothing to worry about." Syaoran smiled putting pressure on it so she mock glared at him. "You'll survive."

"Maya!" Justin yelled running to her side. He helped her sit up then glared at Matsumi. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Matsumi got up and pointed a finger at her. "She's the one who-"

"Miss Li, come with me." The Dean cut her off grabbing the back of her shirt and dragging her along.

"You're seriously low, Minamoto." Syaoran said coldly before leaving towards the entrance of the woods.

Syaoran walked out and saw Ryu standing there with Meiling. Ryu noticed his look and said quietly, "Yeah we saw. By the way Sakura is in her cabin."

Syaoran raced to what seemed to him as the end of the universe until he stopped, out of breath, in front of cabin 20. He rushed inside to see Sakura on the top middle bunk, leaning against the wall while Tomoyo was bandaging her leg. He climbed up the top bunk on the far right and leaned back.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked looking at her.

Sakura looked at him, face full of small cuts with a large one on her forehead, and replied, "I'm perfectly okay." She looked at him for a little longer and then jumped down and walked out the door.

"Why is this my fault?" Syaoran groaned as he fell back, lying down.

"Because you could've said no." Tomoyo replied, putting all the first aid things away.

"What?" Syaoran asked sitting up.

"You could've said no to Mr. Terada. Then Sakura wouldn't have walked off and gotten attacked by one of Yuri's minions." Tomoyo explained closing the lid on the box.

"I still don't-"

"Don't you get it?" Tomoyo yelled. Syaoran was surprised, Tomoyo hardly ever yells. "Sakura thought that you went off with Yuri because you'd rather be with her than with Sakura. She felt bad so she went for a walk so Yuri deliberately sent Maya after her!"

"Hey!"

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE 'HEY' ME! I'M SICK OF ALL OF YOU! YOU, JUSTIN, AND RYU, YOU'RE ALL THE SAME! YOU DON'T DESERVE THEM!" Tomoyo yelled one last time and headed for the door but before she turned the knob she whispered, "You guys need to pull your act together before something seriously bad happens."

"Like what?" Syaoran called after her, but it was no use, she was gone. Syaoran groaned and laid down on Meiling's bed when he saw a paper crumpled up under the pillow. Reading it, he grew red with anger and headed straight where he knew they were.

--------------------------------------

"Well?"

"I have Daidouji's picture. She must've left it in the red room the other day."

"I meant about Kinomoto."

"Oh!"

"She's taken care of."

"What about Li?"

"Which one?"

"The small one."

"I don't know about her."

"Well looks like she's the next one to break so we might as well."

----------------------------------------------------------

"What's your problem?" Syaoran asked angrily as he slammed his hand against the table in front of Sakura.

"Uhh…hello to you too." Sakura said uncertainly.

"What? Since they're new you're all deciding to blame everything on them?"

"What?" Sakura asked. Eriol and the rest of the guys went over to Syaoran and took the paper from him.

"You don't believe this right?" Mitsuko asked, but Ryu was already glaring at Meiling so he just sent a look at Eriol who just shrugged.

"What's gotten into you both lately?" Ryu whispered dangerously.

"US?" Meiling yelled, standing up along with Sakura.

"Yes you. Lately all you do is bag on the new girls and I'm sick of it." Syaoran yelled. Meiling looked at Ryu who just glared at her, arms crossed.

"They're sluts! Can't you see?" Sakura yelled back with her own glare.

"You're the sluts." They whispered looking away.

Meiling stood there with her mouth agape. "YOU DID NOT JUST-"

"Mei let it go." Sakura whispered and walked out followed by Meiling and Tomoyo. Not a second after they left however, the door flew open so hard one of the paintings on the wall fell.

The next second Matsumi grabbed each of their ears and dragged them over to the entrance.

"you have no right," She whispered dangerously low, arms crossed, head bowed.

"I need to talk to you as well." Syaoran interrupted, angrily.

"DID I SAY I WAS FINISHED?" Matsumi yelled in a tone that even made Syaoran shrink back in fear. "NEITHER ONE OF YOU HAVE A SINGLE RIGHT TO TREAT THEM LIKE THAT!"

"Do you even know what this is about?" Ryu snapped.

"SHUT UP! IM STILL NOT FINISHED!" She yelled. Ryu took a step back, whoa, what had happened to the nice innocent girl he once knew? "RYU YOU'VE KNOWN MEILING SINCE WE WERE BORN AND YOU," She yelled pointing at Syaoran. "Don't even get me started on you…"

Syaoran and Ryu both bowed their heads in shame. Matsumi saw this and her glare softened for about a second. "The point is, you've known your girlfriends for a long time, and how long have you known these girls? Hmm? Almost two weeks? You'd rather believe this," Matsumi paused here to snatch the paper away from Syaoran. "Than them?" Here, she looked down at the paper and then ripped it up. "There..."

"Well they had no right to call them sluts." Ryu retorted.

"If anything you three have been acting like morons lately." Syaoran accompanied him, trying to break his little cousin. But it was no use.

Matsumi bowed her head angrily as her hands formed fists. She punched Syaoran and then grabbed Ryu and kneed him in the stomach. "You two need someone to put you in your place. That's why I'm here. So either you both go apologize now or I'll make sure you'll never have kids."

Ryu and Syaoran both shrank to their knees, helpless. They knew she was right so after Eriol helped them up they headed to the cabin like little sad puppies.

"You know something?" Eriol asked Matsumi once they were out of earshot.

"What?" Matsumi whispered softly.

"It's a good thing you're here or else that cousin of ours would be out of place now." Eriol said smiling as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah…

----------------------------------------------------------------

"We don't have to go in."

"Too late." Tomoyo said opening the door. She almost smiled seeing Ryu's pained expression and Syaoran's purple cheekbone. "Now if I hear anything wrong I'll do a lot more than send Matsumi after you." With that she trotted off towards the lodge.

They just stood out there until Meiling came out and dragged Ryu by the ear towards…somewhere. Syaoran took a deep breath and walked in.

He saw her on the top bunk all the way to the right, as always her back against the wall behind her and her right side against the other wall. She was looking at the ceiling, hugging her knees. Syaoran climbed up and sat next to her.

"I though you told me a couple months ago that you didn't talk to sluts." She remembered softly, still looking at the ceiling, "So why are you talking to me?"

"Me not talking to sluts would have nothing to do with you. Because what I said earlier was a total lie." Syaoran responded.

"Then why'd you say it?"

"I…don't know." Syaoran admitted shamefully. "I guess I was mad because you two would say something like that."

"So you don't believe us? You'd choose them over us?" Sakura asked softly. She finally looked at him as she straightened her legs and put her hands in her lap.

Syaoran thought about what his cousin had said,

"You've known your girlfriends for a long time, and how long have you known these girls? Hmm? Almost two weeks? You'd rather believe this, than them?"

And finally responded. "No, why would I choose them over you?"

"You tell me," Sakura said, her voice cracking. "After all, that's what you did a while ago."

"Sakura," He said laying down and putting his head in her lap. "I'm sorry and I promise I'll never blow up at you again."

Sakura smiled, "Promise?"

"Promise." He responded.

"What happened to you?" She asked looking at his half purple cheek.

"Damn cousin packs a punch." He responded smiling but it disappeared when hers did. "What's wrong?"

"Has she been acting weird lately?" Sakura asked.

"No why?" Syaoran asked sitting up.

"No reason." Sakura responded. "Now come on you're buying me hot chocolate then I'll forgive you…

---------------------------

**Next day**

"Anyone seen Matsumi?" Katsuro asked. It was noon and they had just woken up and were now having breakfast in front of the fire.

"Don't you share a room with her?" Eriol asked.

"Nah, I fell asleep here yesterday and I haven't seen her since yesterday when she hit you two." He said looking at Syaoran and Ryu who wouldn't eat claiming Matsumi had punched his stomach to the size of a raisin.

"I'll go see if she's in her cabin." Mitsuko said standing up.

"No." Syaoran interrupted and looked at Justin who had been eating silently. "Justin can go. He has to apologize to her anyway."

Justin looked at him as if to protest but with the look Syaoran gave him, he went willingly. Then Yuri passed by Syaoran and suddenly burst into tears along with Maya and Hanna and they all fell on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked eating another spoonful of cereal.

"It's Maya." Yuri said, crying. "When we get back she's going to be suspended for a week!"

"Finally!" Syaoran heard three people squeal behind him but when he turned to look at the girls they looked at him with sad pouts.

"What the hell?" Justin asked when he saw two packed suitcases on Matsumi's bed and then she came out of the bathroom, closing her backpack.

"I'm leaving and it's because of your little girlfriend." She responded.

"Don't let her get to your head." Justin said sitting on the bed and unzipped her suitcase. "Besides we don't have permission to leave for another week."

"She's not getting to my head." Matsumi said standing in front of him zipping up her suitcase again. "I'm getting expelled."

"What?" Justin snapped getting up so he was inches away from her. He put his hands on her shoulders causing her to get scared. Scared that she wouldn't know what to do. "Repeat that."

"I'm. EXPELLED." She repeated slowly emphasizing her second and last word. "Because your new girlfriend has the dean brainwashed besides its not like it matters, my grades sucked anyways, boarding school wasn't good for me."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND." He growled.

But a knock interrupted them; Matsumi took a couple steps away from him and called out, "Come in!"

"Auntie." A young boy about two or three years old yelled and ran to hug her. Justin watched in amazement as she picked up the boy and he hugged her neck. Then another older looking man came in as well.

"Miss Li, Mistress Li is here." He said.

Matsumi smiled. "Thanks Wei."

He smiled a bit and took her two suitcases. The little boy in her arms wiggled out and looked to the backpack on the floor. He stared at it for a while and then tried to pick it up but it was too heavy.

So he just dragged it along instead until Matsumi picked it up and whispered something to him. The boy jumped up and down happily and ran towards where Justin knew was the lodge.

"Here." Matsumi said taking a ring off her finger. It was a silver band with small diamonds decorating the top half of it. She shoved it into Justin's chest and when he got a good look at it he realized it was the one he gave her for Christmas.

'_Promise you'll never take it off?'_

'_Only if you promise never to take off the pendant I gave you.'_

"At least one of us kept our promise." Matsumi said noticing his lost look and that he hasn't been wearing his pendant lately.

She gave him one last look and went into the bathroom to change. She changed out of her pajamas and changed back into her school uniform despite the freezing cold. So with that she headed towards the dean's cabin.

Once inside there, her aunt, Yelan Li was already sitting down so once she sat down she heard excited screaming from outside and that little boy came in dragging a confused Syaoran with him.

"What's going on?" He demanded but lowered his voice when he saw his mother singing a release paper.

"Son, nice to see you're alright." Yelan replied without looking up.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience Mrs. Li." The Dean stuttered. Yelan nodded and walked out followed by Wei and Matsumi then finally Syaoran and his nephew.

"Mr. Li!" the dean called after him. Syaoran stopped but nudged his nephew out the door. He handed a file to Syaoran and briefly said, "Give that to your mother."

Once Syaoran closed the door behind him her opened it and saw Matsumi's picture and right underneath it, it read: Expelled. He carefully tucked it under his jacket and ran to the car on the outskirts of the lodge.

When he got there Wei was just opening the door. His nephew ran to him and hugged him quickly, "Come visit us okay?" Syaoran just nodded.

Next his mother hugged him and whispered, "Take care son. Both you and Sakura. And take care of that file, too."

Syaoran didn't even bother looking surprised. He just nodded and once she was in, he looked at his cousin who was looking at the ground. "I didn't want long goodbye and I didn't think Xiao Hu would actually find you when I told him to."

She looked like a puppy who just got caught doing something wrong, then he realized she was crying, so he hugged her and heard her say, "Take care of them okay? And don't you dare do ANYTHING to mess up Sakura cause I will haunt you, got it?" She playfully glared at him through the tears.

"Got it." He replied.

"Jus-just take care of everyone alright? I love you and you'll always be one of my most annoying cousins no matter what. And I'll miss you." She said shakily.

"Geez you're going back home, not dieing." He joked but stopped when he realized she had begun to sob louder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied and hugged him tighter. "Just going to miss you all. After all, your the worst cousin ever." He smiled at their little inside joke. Then she detached herself from him and got in the car. Wei closed the door and with one last smile at Syaoran he went around and got in the drivers seat and drove off.

"You didn't tell them?" Yelan asked once the car was moving. She looked over at Matsumi who was playing with Xiao Hu.

"No, I…couldn't bring myself to say it…

---------------------------------------------

"Where's Matsumi?" Sakura asked noticing him just standing by the road.

"Expelled and gone." Justin answered from behind them. "After the fight between Mei and Hanna, the dean warned her that one more problem would get her expelled, but she didn't take it seriously, he had been saying that for some time now."

"Wow." Meiling murmured, to think that she didn't even know that about her sister. "But didn't she say that if she got expelled that it would be because of her grades? That they were slipping?"

"She lied about that too." Syaoran said taking out the file. Two pages behind the profile he took about a paper. "Those were her last grades."

Sakura skimmed through the paper as Tomoyo turned off her camera. "They're all A's."

"Exactly." Syaoran confirmed.

"Something's weird around here." Eriol commented. "The missing pictures, ID's, and now Matsumi."

"Which reminds me." Tomoyo said taking something out of her bag and unfolding it. "I caught this falling out of Yuri's stuff."

Eriol looked at it closely. "It's your winter picture." Tomoyo looked at him as if to go on. "The same kind that was taken from the rest of the girls."

"NO offence but why should it matter that they took our pictures?" Meiling asked with a shrug. "My sister just left! Doesn't that matter?"

"There's nothing we can do about that and fine, let's drop the picture issue, for now." Eriol said rubbing his temple. "Let's just go back to the lodge.

Maya ran into room where she met up with the rest of her friends. Yuri sat back ion her chair and looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

Maya gave a smug look and responded, "I couldn't get rid of Kinomoto but got rid of someone much more important, Li Matsumi."

Stefy smiled and stood up. "That's great." She walked over to a wall where pictures were hung. School photos of Sakura, Meiling and Matsumi and an empty space that read Daidouji. She picked up a read marker and put a giant X over Matsumi's picture.

"One down, three to go."

-------------------------------------------

This might be my last update. You guys rock.


	10. Changes

Due to recent…problems, here is Miyuki Sarmiento and Matsumi Kokoro finishing up 'Boarding School'. Two chapters left…

◊ ◊

* * *

**Chapter 10: Changes**

"It's quiet."

Sakura sat up and sighed, "Yeah too quiet."

The girls were sitting in front of the fireplace in the lodge waiting for the guys. Then the door opened and in came Yuri and her friends. Meiling and Tomoyo gave them evil looks while Sakura didn't even bother to turn around. Stefy smirked and sat next to Sakura who didn't turn to look at her.

"Saku-chan." Stefy said sweetly using Japanese. "Have you seen my brother?"

"He's your brother, not mine." Sakura replied in the same sweet tone. Then the door opened again and Syaoran walked in, brushing the snow off his snowboarding outfit.

Stefy and Yuri were immediately at his side. "Hi Syaoran."

He gave them a short nod and walked towards Sakura. "Ready to go?" He asked, extending a hand towards her. Sakura nodded and stood up; she smiled sweetly as she walked past Stefy and Yuri.

Once Syaoran and Sakura had left, Stefy, Yuri, Hanna, Maya, and Kaciie all surrounded Tomoyo and Meiling who were on the chairs by the fire.

"Leave us alone, you sluts." Meiling whined, sitting back.

"You little-"

"I do believe that she said to leave her alone." Justin said from the doorway. Instead of spiked up, his black hair just flopped down, covering the top part of his eyes, which were burning up in fury. "Stefy, come."

"But Justin-" She whined.

"NOW!" Stefy stepped back, her brother had never yelled at her before. "Maya, Hanna come as well."

Obediently (and scared) the three girls followed him out the door leaving Yuri and Kaciie in the lodge with Meiling and Tomoyo.

* * *

**SakuraXXSyaoran**

"What's up?" Sakura asked turning around when he suddenly stopped at the edge of the woods.

Syaoran stared at her for a long time until he cupped her face with both hands and stared into her eyes. Sakura who was confused asked again, "Syao?"

He just stared at her and suddenly out of nowhere, he kissed her, long and hard. He parted and whispered, "I love you."

Sakura let the words hang in the air for a while before responding, "I love you, too."

"But I don't…not anymore…"

"What?" Sakura asked pulling away.

Syaoran looked down then turned around, not able to face her. He breathed deeply and said firmly. "I don't love you anymore, your nothing more than a bother to me."

Sakura's eyes watered and she felt her chest rip apart, her stomach not being able to contain the feelings, she felt like she couldn't breathe…like she shouldn't…

Despite her reaction her voice sounded normal, "Okay. I'll leave you alone then." Then she ran off, leaving Syaoran befuddled. Didn't she care? (Syaoran didn't see her only heard her.)

The next week passed by too slowly and one thing Meiling and Eriol noticed was Syaoran's change. He started hanging out a bad group of people but one thing only Meiling noticed, beyond the appearance and the attitude, were the look in his eyes, and she realized, he didn't want Sakura to drift away.

The ride back to school was surprisingly quiet. It was usually buzzing with noise and excitement then it dawned on to Mr. Terada, the Li twins were one short…

As soon as they arrived back at school, Friday, Mitsuko left saying he was only therefore a couple of weeks. That night a brilliant idea came to Meiling,

"Hey Sakura let's all go to the club to day!" Meiling said cheerfully and to her appeal Sakura smiled and responded with a cheery, "Okay!"

"Wonderful!" Tomoyo exclaimed finally happy that Sakura was on her way to being normal again, "I'll make the perfect outfits!"

"By tonight?" Sakura sweat dropped.

Tomoyo's eyes widened, "We have to get started now!"

Eriol laughed at his girlfriend's panic as Sakura motioned for him to help her but he simply smiled watching as Tomoyo dragged her to her room.

Meiling laughed too and sat back, "poor Sakura."

Katsuro smiled at her, "Don't be so smug, you're next…

* * *

**Later**

"Kawaii!! I overdid it this time you guys look amazing!" Tomoyo exclaimed, stars in her eyes. Meiling sat next to Tomoyo as Sakura came out.

The guys whistled low at the sight of her. Sakura had on a black tank top and semi short black skirt with star up shoes going to her knees.

"Where's Justin?" Sakura asked seeing only Katsuro and Eriol.

"Don't know we'll pass by his dorm on the way to the club…"

* * *

"Justin?"

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the door open revealing the run down boy. His hair flopped down and he looked sad.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Listen about Mat-"

"I don't want to hear it. Bye." And with that he closed the door and Sakura heard the distinct click of the lock.

"Okay then." Sakura said and once again they were on their way to the club, confused and worried. When they arrived Sakura gasped at the sight, two story building with lights flashing everywhere and a line that probably went around the block.

Meiling smiled and they went straight to the door where the bouncer let them in immediately. "well? Let's get this started." She said and ran off somewhere. The blaring music hit Sakura instantly.

Then, a boy from Sakura's algebra class came up to her and motioned to the dance floor knowing she wouldn't be able to hear him anyways. Sakura smiled as another song came on.

_I see the one, because she be that lady! Hey!  
I feel you creeping on, I can see from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo  
and posibbly bend you over look back and watch me_

Another large group of people came in the club and in front was Syaoran with Yuri hanging off his arm. His eyes scanned the crowd casually but stopped cold when he caught sight of auburn hair in the center of the floor, accompanied. **  
**

_Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!_

Sakura began to forget all her stress and everyone around her and began dancing not noticing the looks she got from the guys around her but someone else did notice.**  
**

_Upfront style ready to attack now  
pull in the parking lot slow with the lac down  
Konvicts got the whole thing packed now  
Step in the club now and wardobe intact now!_

Yuri caught this as well and as hard as she tried to get Syaoran's attention, his eyes were glued to the center of the dance florr where the crowd was separating around a pair of people. He looked up and on the second level, no doubt, there was Tomoyo taping it and Eriol smiling next to her.

_I feel it down and cracked now (ooh)  
I see it dull and backed now  
I'm gonna call her, than I pull the mack down  
Money no problem, pocket full of that now!_

Yuri dragged him along and soon they were close to Sakura when Syaoran heard things that made his blood boil.

"They are such a cute couple!"

"She is soo lucky!"

"So is he!"

**I**_ feel you creeping on, I can see from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo  
and posibbly bend you over look back and watch me_

Syaoran felt someone watching him and looking past Sakura he saw her. Meiling was standing there proudly smirking at him and as weird as it may seem, it felt like Matsumi was next to her, laughing at him.

_Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!_

Turning his attention back to Sakura, he saw her smile at the guy next to her as everyone around them clapped. She said something and worked her way out of the crowd followed by Meiling. They headed to the bathroom where they met up with Tomoyo but he didn't care. He looked back to the center of the crowd and spotted the boy.

Smirking he cracked his knuckles. Yuri looked at him, "I'm going to freshen up."

"Whatever." He replied and made his way to the center. He had buisness to take care of. Yuri gave a cry of frustration and motioned to her group as she stalked angrily towards the same way Sakrua went.

"Well, well, well." Hanna said in her high pitched voice.

"Well, well, well." Meiling imitaded in a higher voice.

"I trust that you're at least smart enough to have figured something out." Yuri said.

"Of course." Sakura replied looking at her, Hanna, and Maya. "You're the three girls that the twins and I hated in middle school. How could we forget?"

"You ruined our lives you little bitches." Hanna yelled being held back by Maya and Yuri. Meiling rolled up her sleves and said.

"Bring it on."

"Tammay, Kiromi, and Meikori, right?" Sakura asked.

Yuri looked at her, spurised. "You do remember. How you stole our guys, our friends, and turned the whole school against us. Well guess what? Bitch for bitch."

"You're using the boys?" Meiling asked drawing her attention away from "Hanna".

"Yeah, apparantly they didn't really love you if they came with us THAT easily. So gullible and predictable." Hanna smirked at the expression on Meiling's face.

Meiling fumed. "That's it." Before anyone could react she jumped on Hanna that is until someone else puled her off.

"Gullible are we?" Syaoran asked as Ryu calmed Meiling down. The expression of pure shock on their faces was priceless. "How about you go away and leave us alone." The girls scurried off, Hanna and Yuri close to tears.

Once they were out of earshot, Sakura and Tomoyo turned on them and Sakura murmed. "Now why don't you."

"Sak-g" Syaoran began reaching for her but she stepped back and shook her head and ran, Tomoyo trailing behind. Meiling eventually untangled herself from Ryu and followed. Syaoran just stood there then he got a vase nearby and slammed it against the door causing it to shatter and the water to spill. Ryu looked at his helpless expresion and sighed.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Happy Birthday Meiling!" Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed jumping on her bed, waking her up. (AN: I know Meiling's birthday is actually in March but here it's going to be in May so if you have a problem w/ that well…too bad.).

Meiling opened one eye to look at the clock and it read: Saturday, May 25th 6: 14 AM then groaned and rolled back into bed but shot up when she saw what was in her room. Every bit of it was covered in lotus petals. Then she turned to see ryu and Syaoran in her doorway looking sleepy. Meiling smiled.

When she finally went out into the kitchen she saw everyone sitting there eating and discussing their plans for today. Meiling smiled and sat down when the phone rang. Sakura scooted her chair back and pressed speaker as everyone quieted down. "Hel-"

"Li Meiling, private." Said a deep monotone voice.

Meiling shruged and picked up the cordless phone. They watched as her expresion changed from happy to completely shocked. She began to breathe heavilly as the phone fell from her hand.

Syaoran quickly picked it up as Ryu caught Meiling when hetr legs had given out. Syaoran said a few hushed words the hng up the phone an leaned against the wall, eyes cvlosed tightly. He then looked at Meiling as she burst out crying.

He couldn't help but shed a few tears as well.

* * *

Next chapter is the last so review for old times sake. Please? If I get more than ten revews by Fri. I'll update on Sat. Love ya all!!

◊-Matsumi&Miyuki◊


	11. The End

**Chapter 11: The End

* * *

**

Sakura went over to Syaoran who was now on his knees letting a few tears fall. "Syaoran?" Were Syaoran not so upset he would've jumped for joy at hearing his first name from her. "Syaoran?"

Ryu looked at the helpless girl in his arms and then felt her stop crying and go limp. "Meiling!"

Tomoyo rushed over and felt her pulse. "She's fine, she just passed out."

Ryu went and put her on her bed before coming back into the living room where Syaoran had calmed down and now had his head in his hands.

"What happened?" Eriol asked patting him on the back gently.

Syaoran lifted his head out of his hands and looked at the coffee table in front of him. "That was the official Li doctor. He called to say that Matsumi was brought in this morning at around 2. She was in a critical state when they rushed her in."

"Oh god." Sakura gasped. "Is she going to be okay?"

Syaoran looked at her then put his head back into his hands. "She's dead…"

* * *

Sakura felt her stomach knot up and felt like she couldn't breathe. "Wh-what?" 

Meiling came back in the room. "Th-they said that she just passed out and by the time she got to the hospital, she was dying. She said that what she wanted was for us to go to her funeral." Meiling looked around the room at all the people there. "All of you. Even Justin."

"So I was told." Came a deep monotone voice from the doorway.

"Justin?" Syaoran asked, having not seen him in weeks.

"Yeah?" Replied Justin. He gave a weak smile as Ryu patted him on the back.

"How've you been?"

Justin sat down. "I've been better. So what do we do about this?" He asked holding up the letter that had been faxed to him.

"We wait, then go." Ryu said staring out the window.

* * *

"Eriol how could this have happened?" Tomoyo asked as she and Eriol walked through the park. 

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Eriol murmured, wrapping his arm around her.

"I mean, we had just seen her like a couple weeks ago and she seemed fine. She always got us out of trouble, and encouraged us to do things we wouldn't normally d-"

Eriol stopped and put his finger on her lips stopping her frantic babbling. "You're right, she did. That's why-"

He stopped and Tomoyo looked at him. "Why what?"

"I realize it's too young for us to know for sure but I'm pretty damn positive that if there is anyone in this life I want to spend the rest of my life, it's you, Tomoyo." He said to her as she gasped. Eriol led her to a bench and sat her down as he got on one knee. "It's too early for us to get married but I want to know that you'll still be there when we can." He took out a box and opened it to reveal a silver band decorated with amethyst and onyx stones.

Tomoyo giggled. "You exaggerate Eriol." She jumped on him causing him to lose balance and as she lay on top of him she sat up and gave him a 'thinking' look. Eriol raised an eyebrow and she smiled as she responded. "Of course, silly…

* * *

"Meiling?" 

Meiling didn't look up from her spot on the lake. Ryu walked over to her as she pulled her knees up so she was completely on the rock. "Hey Meiling, how are you feeling?"

Meiling looked at him then knocked him into the lake. "HOW AM I FEELING? MY SISTER JUST DIED, HOW DO YOU THINK IM FEELING?" She lost her balance and fell into the river. "Dammit!"

Soon the water on her face blended with a fresh batch of tears streaming down her face. Ryu looked at her and went over to hug her, Meiling didn't protest.

* * *

"I remember it here." 

Syaoran stopped as Sakura stopped in front of him. She had been carrying a black and green book. Syaoran knew what it was. He looked around and noted that they were in the lounge by the balcony. Without looking down, Sakura opened the book and on that page was a picture of Matsumi hitting Justin.

"She clocked him badly that time, huh?" Syaoran chuckled.

"Shh!" Sakura whispered and pointed ahead. There, on the balcony railing, sat Justin with a dark green tropical rose in his hand just staring at the campus ahead of him. Sakura and Syaoran crept closer and started to hear him saying something. He looked down at the flower and started saying something again, this time more clear.

"I didn't know Whores 2.0 took so little to ship." Justin chuckled as his eyes shown with unshed tears.

Sakura and Syaoran walked away. After a while Syaoran broke the silence by saying, "I guess it's affecting him and Meiling the most."

"Yeah, but it is hard on all of us."

"What about us?" Syaoran said as she stopped.

"I just said it was hard on-"

"No." Syaoran interrupted and Sakura turned to face him. "I mean US. You and me."

"What about us?" Sakura asked.

"When I broke up with you I-" Syaoran stopped and looked for better words but Sakura beat him to anything.

"There is no us. Not anymore. And I'll laugh if you think that there will ever be an us again." Sakura spoke firmly but her eyes watered. She opened her mouth to talk again but her voice started to waver. "I trusted you and the first sign of anyone else, you let me go, after all the things everyone went through to get back here for you, you threw that all away. Then, you brake up with me like that? Stay away!" She yelled when he started to walk towards her.

"Sakura-"

"NO!" Sakura cried, tears pouring down her face and voice unstable. "Stay away from me, I hate you!"

Syaoran felt as if all the air had been knocked out of him. She must have said that to him at some point before but it never hurt him as much as it did now. He heard the elevator ding and he felt as if though his heart left along with Sakura.

"I never realized how much I needed you, you little brat…" They both whispered to themselves at the same time.

The entire ceremony nothing could be heard but sniffling andcrying, even from the newscast around the edges. The 500 person church was full to the max with severeal people in between the asiles, along the sides, and another hundred waiting outside.

"…One of the people that she requested to speak at the ceremony was Sakura Kinomoto."

* * *

Sakura went up and tried to calm her cries before she spoke. "I tried to write something and I thought it would be easier to talk that way but all my papers got too wet. Matsumi was the kind of person that you either love or hate, most of the people that knew her loved her and those that we knew hated her was because they were jealous. She always spoke her mind and din't care if she was looked down upon it and that is what made her so speacial. She knew that the day was coming a close where she would have to leave us and lived her life to the fullest until then." Sakura paused and chocked on her enxt words. "I was told that while she was at the hospital she wrote something down that she wanted me to read and here it is: 

If you are crying for me now

I'm telling you one thing:

Stop it.

I appreciate the love and I can probably feel it now

But why cry?

Crying is a waste of perfect happiness

I want this to be a happy day

Hehe think about it, the psycho is gone!

No, seriously

I'm in a nicer cleaner and whiter place now, free of anymore pain.

When you cry over someone, think about this

If that person is worth it or not

If that person is (for ANY occasion)

::Sakura looked down and it read: Sakura don't read this out loud but it goes especially for you:: continue reading

fight for them or wish them happiness if they are gone for good

I loved all my friends and family until my dieing day,

even he who thought I did not love him anymore

::Justin bowed his head at this one and Ryu patted him gently on the back.::

Just remember to take care of yourselves cause if not I will haunt you!

Hahahahahaha just kidding, I love you all

Signed-

Matsumi B. Li

* * *

There was not a person in the church (or outside of it) who was not crying or smiling, about to cry. The first row of people stood up, black roses in hand (Matsumi requested those at the ceremony) Justin walked by and saw Matsumi in the casket almost as if she were smirking at him saying 'I win.' 

The Li's (Eriol included), Sakura, Tomoyo, Ryu, and Justin followed afterwards to the Private cemetery on the hill a couple miles away from the Li Mansion.

There, the priest read from a piece of paper as the casket was being lowered.

"Justin, I still love you no matter what, you jerk.

Sakura, you are the bestest person ever, stay cute, too

Syaoran hurt her and you die, love you cuzzie

Meiling, cry and I kill you too I love you sis and don't cry cause I warned you

(Also, watch your temper you're going to get your ass kicked someday)

Ryu, take care of her

Tomoyo, stay kawaii and don't ever change

Eriol, sigh sigh cuzzie, you take my advice? You had better.

My inheritance will be given to Meiling with a small part to Li Xiao Hu. My share of Li Corps and all the funds will be given to Sakura Kinomoto under the exception that she marry Li Syaoran be it therefore enacted should this not occur, it will be given to Li Meiling or Hiiragizawa, Eriol, whoever gets married first. Heheh."

Everyone exited the small cage like room in which several of Matsumi's memorial things were placed. Sakura looked as the gate was closed and locked once they were outside.

She looked through the glass at Matsumi's smiling picture placed over her cement grave then looked at Syaoran and he looked back. Sakura gave him a teary smile as he came over to her and hugged her, starting to cry as well. Sakura felt warm for the first time in days and thought

Maybe, just maybe…Matsumi was right.

* * *

◊ End ◊

* * *

And I am done. Well it took some work to write this so if you wan an epilogue, I guess I can write it but this time I'm serious, I'm going to need A LOT of reviews for that one. So yea I'm out of the hospital and for those of you who wondered what was wrong, it was nothing just had anemia and kept passing out so people freaked haha. 

MUCH thanx to my ♥ hotiie Miyu for helping me write this cause I was too tired to but I'm good now so I can write a really LONG epilogue should the need arise.


	12. Epilogue

ugh, ive tried all day to upload this thing. actually for three days but stupid wouldnt let me but thanks to someone on yahoo! answers i found a way!! yay!! so after much frustration here, youg guys deserve it!

* * *

Hey people I'm back after like woah! Seven or so months haha sorry for the long wait but here it is the final chapter of BOARDING SCHOOL. BTW, I changed my penname, again. Sorry but that's my new nickname so yeah. Here are some things before I start. First My Reviewers for Chapter 11: 

DarkBloodyFangs: I'm not so sure myself. Haha jk, you'll find out in this chapter.  
  
jenjengal: I know, sorry bout that, actually I didn't intend on it being sad at the beginning.

total-manga-freak: lol thank you though I'm not sure whether or not im going to write a sequel.

TheSortingHat!? Sorry I don't have upside down ones: thank you and I did! Yay me!

4evamateofSesshy: lol I dunno about the sequel but here's the epilogue

H0tti3B3b3: ..and here it is

Acaykath: Don't worry I take it as constructive critism cause no ones perfect and I like knowing in what areas I can improve and stuff. I know my story was kinda confusing. Thanks for reviewing.

angelsakura16: Thank you and that was what I was looking for, a totally story not just SS.

hopeluv-chan: yeah, I tried to foreshadow, well here's the epilogue!

krazie-rockstarr: thank you!

crustycrouton: okay and I hope you got my email!

cutemiko4ever: aww, that's making me cry, lol jk. Well my email is going to be on my profile so go check it!

Shaoran's Kitten: it's okay lol. Thank you its nice to hear that. Here's your epilogue, its long like I promised.

sayuri Snow: thank you. Here's the true ending

marluPWNSURSOUL: aww heres a box of tissures ::hands box: lol

glowing-night: lol thanks heres the true ending 

Rukz: thanks here's the epilogue 

Cherriblossomxz: I know she was the crazy one lol. I was thinking of faking her death then changed my mind because of something that happens at the end of the epilogue. 

BlueMeteorGirl:sniffs: I would cry too. lol 

Inuyasha'sfavgirl: don't worry you're not the only one! 

Weary Soulsearcher: thank you and yes im better thanks for asking. Here's the epilogue I promised 

Takari love: well the one im planning to write is supposed to be sad

Musette Fujiwara: yeah, im taking pity on Syaoran lol, poor justin though I feel bad.

MeakoXIII: yeah here it is and don't worry I understand what it's like.

HERE ARE ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS::

Chapter 1:  
PinayGrrl (My First review)  
dbzgtfan2004  
Jess  
SerenityMelody  
Gumby  
Jessi  
XoKAwAiixO  
Liana  
Boh  
To'xx'y.  
xXAmber-WolfXx

Chapter 2:  
CherryBlossom  
Chloena  
lil sakura  
shaman-luva

Chapter 3:  
sakura789  
minnuet  
Goth girl (Since its annonymous I dunno what you changed your name from, but if you reviewed befoer, let me now so I can change this)  


Chapter 4:  
Cherri  
HIEI LOVERS  
chinbaldo  
smiLe Of PuRe  
a fan 

Chapter 5:  
Raithya  
SWT-CH33CKS  
eliza-morgan 

Chapter 6:  
anonymous  
hopeluv-chan

Chapter 7:  
kura 

Chapter 9:  
sADFGCHVJBK/.:"  
amy01

Chapter 10:  
len  
ss4ever  
unkown  
quickstar 

Chapter 11:  
DarkBloodyFangs  
jenjengal  
total-manga-freak  
TheSortingHat!? Sorry I don't have upside down ones  
4evamateofSesshy  
H0tti3B3b3  
Acaykath  
angelsakura16  
hopeluv-chan  
krazie-rockstarr  
crustycrouton  
cutemiko4ever  
Shaoran's Kitten  
sayuri Snow  
marluPWNSURSOUL  
glowing-night 

My multi-reviewers are further below! 

2X reviewers:  
ffgirl-07 Chapters 2&3  
white-cracker Chapters 4&5  
czakali Chapters 4&5  
Rose Chapters 5&6  
Snowy Azn Angel Chapters 5&6  
lunarianmaiden51 8&9  
cherrylove05 8&9  
Lauren 8&10  
kyo-kyou 4&10  
Inuyashasfavgirl 3&11 

My three time reviewers:  
Mizu'neko-chan Chapters 3,4, &6  
x0xEmeraldx0x 5,6,&8  
Weary Soulsearcher 8,9 &11  
Musette Fujiwara 9,10, &11 

My four time reviewers:  
Kori Kage Tenshi- Chapters 1,7,8, &10

SIX TIMES:  
takari love Chapters 6,7, 8, 9, 10, &11  
cherriblossomxz Chapters 6,7,8, 9,10 &11  
BlueMeteorGirl Chapters 4,7,8, 9,10, &11 

SEVEN TIMES: 

MY BIGGEST REVIEWERS:

rukz: 3,4,5, 6, 8, 10, &11  
MeakoXII Chapters: 3,4,5,6, 7, 8, &11 

Here it is!! The epilogue!!

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

"STUPID INSENSITIVE WANNABE JERK! YOU STUPID LITTLE PLAYBOY. I'M GONNA-mmh." The girl's sentence got cut off and was pulled back by a guy about a year and a half older than her. Her dark blue eyes shined with anger and her beautiful raven hair was in a messy bun.

"Shut up! You'll get in trouble again!" He whispered hurriedly. (AN: Hmm sound like anyone?)

"Miss Li!"

The guy sighed and let go of her. "Too late." (AN: Who can it be?)

* * *

**Dean's Office**

* * *

The girl sat in the chair in front of the dean's desk next to two other empty seats twirling around and blaring the music on her MP3. 

"Miss Li! Sit still or I will have to give you an additional punishment." He yelled. She stopped twirling and sarcastically replied.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I. Am. So. Scared."

"Sit down, now." Came a loud voice from behind.

She turned around to see her father and quickly sat down. "Alrighty then."

"Mr. And Mrs. Mondragon-Li, nice to see you again." Said the dean standing up and straightening out his clothes. The girl rolled her eyes. "It seems Meiko here has been causing problems again."

Meiling sat down next to her daughter and Ryu sat down next to Meiling who nodded her head and replied. "So it seems."

The dean walked between he two parents and their child and said. "A young miss of thirteen should not be acting like this she should be learning to become a lady of etiquette…"

Meiling smiled at her daughter who was mimicking every move exactly behind the dean's back.

"…the Academy is an institution of learning and-"

"With all due respect, sir." Ryu cut him off. He looked at Meiko then said, "I'm pretty sure we have heard this speech before. What did Meiko do now?"

"Oh of course, considering you were the trouble makers of the past." He said hurrying and sat back down before he opened his agenda and read. "Attacked a fellow student verbally until her uncle Xiao Hu stopped her and I arrived, fifth time this month may I add. The student claimed he was merely admiring miss Li's ahem "beauty"."

Meiko sat up and yelled. "What do you mean by 'ahem "beauty"'?"

"Interesting. Well we'll take her for today." Meiling said. "If that's okay with you."

"Oh yes, yes please take her." The dean said shaking their hands as they walked out.

As soon as they were all in the limo, Ryu sighed and looked at his watch. "We might as well wait for the rest of the kids."

"I'll call Tomoyo." Meiling offered taking out her cell phone.

"Meiko, this needs to stop."

"Tell me about it." Meiko responded twirling a strand of her hair. "That stupid speech of his is imprinted and buzzing around my head permanently."

"Meiko." Ryu sighed and sat back. "I hate to do this but one more report like this and you're not going to Europe in the summer with your friends."

"Until Summer?!" Meiko yelled sitting up. "That's how long I have to bite my tongue with these idiots??"

"Meiko." Ryu growled warningly. Meiko knew better than to continue this and merely sat back. Ryu turned back to Meiling and asked. "What did Tomoyo say?"

Meiling put her purse on the ground and said, "Tomoyo wasn't feeling well anyways."

"Well how far along is she?" Ryu asked turning back to his agenda.

"Eight months. I can't believe she's having another girl." Meiling squealed.

Meiko rolled her eyes. "Mother, may I remind you that there is always two year old Kiyoumi in our family as well."

Meiling sighed as responded. "Yes but how many cousins did you have? Let's see Xiao Hu was three when you were born and Raiku was one and Jake was born a couple months after so you had three people. You were very lucky."

"Whatever." Meiko said sitting back in her seat but not before turning up the music in the limo to a full blast. Still, she heard the bell ring outside and a few minutes later, Xiao Hu and Raiku came into the limo.

Xiao Hu took off his sunglasses and looked at Meiko with amusement in his gray-green eyes, he ran a hand through his chocolate messy hair and asked. "Trouble again Mei-ko?"

Meiko rolled her eyes. Xiao Hu always pronounced her name like that just to piss her off. "You know it dumba-"

"Meiko." Meiling interrupted. She looked over at Raiku who had fallen asleep already just in time for Xiao Hu hit him. Raiku woke with a start and his amber eyes landed on Meiko who looked at him innocently.

"Meiko, watch it." He threatened.

"Wow I'm soo scared." Meiko replied sarcastically. "Oh my gosh Raiku, no! Your hair is messed up!"

Raiku's eyes widened and he grabbed the nearest pull down mirror and examined his auburn hair and saw that not a spike was out of place. "Freaking Meiko." He growled.

Meiling and Ryu watched the little sentence and watched as they threw insults back and forth. Meiko looked a lot like Meiling being her first daughter and did Raiku, as he was a half-half mix between his parents. Then Ryu looked at Xiao Hu and saddened.

Xiao Hu had an unchangingly weird resemblance to Matsumi. He had the same chocolate hair from Syaoran's dad as her and her exact same gray-green misty eyes. Meiling saw this too as her eyes began to water. It grew silent as Meiko turned to see her mother almost crying.

"Mom, is everything okay?" She whispered and Meiling smiled. Meiko never called her mom unless she was serious about something.

"Everything's fine sweetie, why don't you go find Jake so we can leave." Ryu said as Meiko nodded and left the limo leaving Xiao Hu and Raiku to start fighting again. A few minutes later yelling could be heard from outside and the door flew open.

"…Well I'm sor-ry Sir most popular." Meiko finished sarcastically. "But it's wrong to beat on people because your friends don't like them. I swear all you preps are the same, mindless goons to one another."

Jake's azure eyes flashed dangerously. "That's Mr. Most Popular and I am NOT a mindless goon."

"Whatever, your 'perfect' raven hair is out of place." Xiao Hu fibbed. Jake shoved Raiku out of the way and checked his hair in the mirror.

Raiku sat next to Meiko and sighed. "No it's not they're playing with us again."

Meiko and Xiao Hu high-fived each other. "It's because we're older and wiser."

"Wei can we please leave?" Ryu requested massaging his head. Wei nodded from the front seat and rolled the window up just as the four kids started arguing again.

And they continued arguing as they walked into the enormous mansion by passing the sign that read, 'Daidouji Residence, Welcome!' and into the main hall where their voices echoed off the walls.

"Children, please! Be a little quieter." Came Tomoyo's voice from the staircase. Meiko rushed to her side and chided.

"Auntie Tomoyo, you should not be walking around without assistance in your state. The baby could come any day now."

"Oh quiet, Meiko. The baby isn't due for another two weeks and plus your mother was still out playing in the yard with Xiao Hu when she was a week before your expected arrival."

Off to the side Meiko heard Raiku whisper to Jake, "No wonder they're both so messed up."

"Mei!! Mei!!" Meiko looked behind them and saw a little girl with black hair and emerald green eyes run toward her. Meiling helped Tomoyo down the remaining steps with some difficulty.

Meiko picked her up and tapped her gently on the forehead. "Hey there Kiyoumi what's up?"

"Uncle Eriol is still looking for me!" She whispered guiltily. "But it's soo much fun to watch him look!"

Meiko smiled. "That's my girl."

Raiku walked over to her and took his two-year-old sister from Meiko. "And that's what happens to her when she hangs out with you for too long."

"Oh whatevs you're just jealous that your own sister likes me better than you." Meiko said and stuck out her tongue.

"You know that you are one of the most popular girls in school but you don't even care. Why? It took me months to get to where I am and look at you! You don't even try. Both you and Xiao Hu."

"There you are Kiyoumi." Eriol yelled from the other end of the room. Raiku put Kiyoumi down as she muttered, 'Oops.'

"Hi Uncle Eriol!" Meiko yelled.

Eriol ruffled her hair and gave her a small hug. "I'm not that old yet, Meiko."

Then someone bumped into them. "Oops. Sorry Uncle Eriol. Sorry old lady."

Meiko gasped and turned around. She pretended to look around and asked, "Who said that?" Then looked down at a nine-year old boy with ruby eyes and jet black hair. "Oh, it's an ugly leprechaun. You're too young to have a wallet so I'll just take…this."

"MOM!"

Meiling ran after them as they ran into the garden. "Meiko! Jay!"

"So immature." Said ten-year-old Keiri, flipping her hair.

Then a voice mimicked her. "So immature. Get over yourself Keiri."

Tomoyo stood up again. "Now, Miyuki stop being mean to Keiri. You're a year older so be a good example for both her and Jay."

"Well, now what do we have here?" Came a voice from the hallway as the door opened.

"Hi tata!" Kiyoumi squealed as she hugged him.

Syaoran nodded to her and hugged her back. "How's my smallest princess?"

"Fine daddy. Where's mommy?" She asked looking around.

"Somewhere." He said and looked at the crowd around the staircase. "How's Tomoyo?" He whispered to Eriol.

"I'M FINE, THANKS FOR ASKING!" She yelled standing up with difficulty.

"Hormonal." Whispered Eriol as Syaoran nodded.

"ERIOL!"

"Yes, honey?" He asked smiling at Syaoran before going over to his wife.

"Miyuki, that is so unsanitary. Ew!" Came Keiri's squeal from the other side of the room where Miyuki had a piece of mud in her hands. Keiri's green eyes widened as Miyuki came towards her she nervously ran a hand through the ends of her chocolate colored hair and whimpered, "Miyuki…"

"Miyuki Hiiragizawa take that back outside right now!" Ordered her older brother Jake. Her amethyst eyes met his azure ones and she got that twinkle in her eyes again and smiled. "Why you want it?" She asked starting towards him.

"Ew, no get that away from me." He whimpered and offered Keiri to her. Tomoyo smiled watching her fourteen-year-old son run away from her nine-year-old daughter.

Eriol clutched his head as yet another wail came from the top of the staircase. Raiku was holding Kiyoumi's shoe above her head, way out of her reach.

"Raiku put that down! Miyuki please take that outside and wash your hands, Jake, Keiri nothing's wrong with mud so calm down. Meiko, Jay and Xiao Hu go wash up." Someone yelled from the doorway and instantly everyone calmed down going to do what he or she supposed to. On his way past him, Xiao Hu glared at him and Miyuki hugged him tightly.

"Hi Uncle Justin." Justin hugged her back and whispered. "Hi Miyuki, now go get cleaned up."

"Okay, Uncle Justin." She giggled and ran outside. He walked over to where Tomoyo and everyone else was, by the stairs.

"Long time no see." Syaoran nodded to Justin giving him a friendly hug.

"Yeah, been traveling a lot." Justin sighed as he greeted Eriol and Ryu. He got to Meiling who gave him a short glare before hugging him. "Still mad?"

"Kinda." She muttered.

"I understand, Mei. I would be too." He said, sadly. "Even after fifteen years."

"What about me?" Tomoyo asked from the stairs starching out her arms.

Justin chuckled and hugged her. "How've you been?"

"Don't get her started." Eriol groaned putting his head in his hands.

Tomoyo glared at him while everyone else just laughed.

"So, Meiling, what are you going to do for your birthday tomorrow?" Justin asked diverting his attention away from Tomoyo who was pounding Eriol to the ground.

"I was thinking we could all go to a park or something for picnic. Something small, just between us." She responded standing up.

"Sounds good." Syaoran nodded.

"Master the dinner is served." A maid said as she came in and bowed.

"Thank you. Round up the children and get them seated we will be there in a bit." Eriol responded from the ground. The maid bowed again and nodded before leaving.

"Where's Sakura?" Justin asked casually. Syaoran hung his head and everyone noticed this.

"Oh, never mind. I forgot."

"MOMMY!" Miyuki cried.

"What is it sweetie?" Tomoyo asked eying the bread. Meiling giggled a little at this.

"Jake took my candy!" She pouted pointing at her older brother.

"What candy?" Meiling asked. Miyuki's mouth formed and 'o' before she covered it quickly.

"Oops."

"MIYUKI!" Yelled the rest of the kids.

"Dada!" Kiyoumi cried showing Syaoran her messy hands.

Syaoran smiled and shook his head before cleaning them and wiping her mouth. A half hour passed and between the screaming kids, arguing teenagers, and talkative adults no one had noticed the rain that begun to pour outside until…

"HOOOOEEEE!" A familiar cry was heard form the main entrance. At this sound, Syaoran hung his head again and Kiyoumi poked him lightly, "dada?"

Getting no response she cried out and hit Raiku hard making him jump, "DADA!"

"What's your problem?" He asked her but she continued to pounce him as Sakura came in and sat down next to Syaoran. Sakura glared at him and he scooted his chair away slightly.

She then turned to everyone else and smiled, "Sorry I'm late everyone."

"What did you do to her this time?" Meiling whispered.

"Nothing." Syaoran defended quietly.

Kiyoumi had finally given up on hitting Raiku once her hand started to hurt and left his purple then turned back to Syaoran. "DADA!" And then she started to wail loudly.

Sakura got up and picked her up ignoring the fact that Kiyoumi's hands had food smeared all over them. "What's wrong baby?" She cooed.

Kiyoumi didn't reply but merely hit Syaoran over the head making everyone laugh. The she buried her face in Sakura's neck. "Nuting mama." She replied as Sakura bobbed her up and down.

Once she calmed down Sakura put her down back into her seat where Syaoran was forced to feed her.

Sakura sat down and started talking to Tomoyo and everything fell into place, just like it should be.

* * *

**LATER

* * *

**

"Alright Moyo, we have to go put the little one's to bed." Sakura said slightly tapping the top of Keiri's head. Keiri didn't take the hint to stop however, and continued to stick her tongue out at Miyuki. Syaoran who had already put a sleeping Kiyoumi in her car seat came and picked her up forcefully.

"Alright Sakura." She responded hugging her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright Moyo, take care." Sakura said hugging back.

Once the car pulled out, Miyuki chased Jake up the stairs wanting her shoes back. Eriol helped Tomoyo up the stairs with assistance from a maid. Once at the top however, Tomoyo doubled over in pain and Eriol started to freak out. "Is it time?"

She stood up straight again and lightly hit him. "Don't be such a baby." She joked before continuing to their room.

Eriol watched her suspiciously before catching up to her, they'd go to the doctor tomorrow after Meiling's party.

* * *

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

* * *

The ride home consisted of Keiri hitting Raiku until she fell asleep, Raiku following soon after. Sakura refused to look at Syaoran the entire time until they got home. 

Syaoran threw his son over his shoulder and carried him up to his room, thinking, 'Geez if this boy keeps growing at this rate I'm going to hurt myself trying to carry him one of these days.

Sakura carried Keiri with one arm and Kiyoumi with the other, thanking god for their maids to open and close the doors for them.

The walk up the three flights of stairs were painful for both parents, but it was worth not having to wake up their three angels.

Sakura went down to the main hall after tucking in both girls. The clock chimed once and Sakura looked up at the clock which now read: 12:00. She sighed and whispered, "Happy Birthday Meiling and rest in peace Matsumi."

"Wow it's been fifteen years now, huh?" Syaoran asked leaning on the stairs.

"Yeah," Sakura responded without turning around. Then realizing she wasn't talking to him, turned on her heel and headed into the garden.

"Sakuraa!" Syaoran whined heading after her. "Come on you cracked already. Why won't you talk to me?"

Sakura turned around sharply making Syaoran almost bump into her. "You don't even know what you did?"

'Oops.' Syaoran thought. "No-I mean- yes- I mean- is that a trick question?"

Just as quickly Sakura turned back around to face the fountain. She crossed her arms over chest, angry. Syaoran snuck up behind her and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispered lightly kissing her ear.

Sakura twitched a bit and Syaoran smirked knowing she was ticklish. He started tickling her sides until she was on the ground rolling around with laughter.

"Syao-syao-syaoran! St-stop!" She choked out and Syaoran stopped and sat on the edge of the fountain.

Sakura sat on his lap and looked him in the eyes. "Do you really not know what this is about?"

"Last weekend?" He guessed. Sakura looked ay him sadly and nodded. He sighed and pulled her closer to him so that she was leaning completely. "I'm sorry but I had a lot of paper work to do that day and I got called in quickly. I thought that I would just go in a couple minutes and then come out but I lost track of time."

"Lost track of time, Syaoran?" Sakura asked him closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat. "I sent you out early in the morning to get a cake for Keiri before she woke up and you didn't come back until the next day."

"But I brought the cake." Syaoran defended resting his chin above her head. "I'm so sorry, baby."

Sakura sat up straight and looked at him again. "How about we make a deal?"

"Okay what is it?" He asked touching his forehead with hers.

"I help you out more with the paper work, we'll divide I equally and that way we can spend more time with the kids and with each other." Sakura suggested. Syaoran looked a little uncertain until he saw her glare then agreed right away.

"Deal. On one condition." He said back leaning in closer.

"What is it?" Sakura asked looking form his eyes to his lips.

"You stop using the damn silent treatment on me. It kills Saku." He whispered leaning in even closer.

"That's the point Syao." She responded closing the gap. He kissed back hungrily until…

"GROSS! You know how horrible it is to see your parents make out? Geez people not in the open where other people can see you."

Sakura pulled back and looked up to see Raiku leaning out of his balcony door with a disgusted look on his face.

Syaoran called up, "And where were you going?"

"Uh…I was uh… watching TV when I hear dyou guys."

"Your door was closed."

"Uh…."

"Besides I thought you were asleep?" Sakura questioned.

"Uh…"

"Go back to bed, Raiku." Syaoran called up before standing.

"Fine." Raiku obeyed grudgingly and closed the door.

Sakura giggled as Syaoran picked her up and carried her back inside.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY-PARK**

* * *

"JAKE!" Meiko yelled running after Jake who now had her phone in his hands talking to her boyfriend. "Give that back or-" 

"Or what? You'll kill me?" He asked then went back on the phone. "Hear that, Nathan? Your girlfriend is violent." Then he tripped and the phone flew out of his hands and fell into the pond.

Meiko's eyes widened before she looked back to Jake who was on the floor.

"So Tomoyo, Eriol said you weren't feeling well earlier." Sakura inquired looking closely at her friend.

"Eriol is crazy. I mean I'm fine he's so paranoid too it makes me laugh." Tomoyo joked. "It's not like some crazy psycho is going to try to attack me."

"Don't be so sure mommy here comes one now." Miyuki chided passing by.

Sure enough Jake came stumbling out of the woods, shirt sleeve ripped and with grass and dirt stains all over him, the normally perfect hair was now tossed around. He stopped in front of Tomoyo panting and frightened.

"Sweetie what happened?" Tomoyo asked then Meiko came running out of the woods as well looking like she wanted to kill someone.

"Sh-she-it tried to kill me." He stuttered clinging onto Tomoyo scared.

"COME ON YOU WHIMP FIGHT ME LIKE THE MAN YOU CLAIM TO BE!" She yelled.

"Nah, it's alright you fight like the man you as it is." Jake muttered but Meiko had heard him. She was about to rip him apart when Ryu showed up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her over to where the kids were.

Later on, while everyone was eating, Meiko was glaring daggers at Jake when Tomoyo cried out in pain.

"AAAHH!" Eriol yelled when he saw her pained expression.

"Haha daddy screams like a girl."

"Miyuki!"

Eriol scurried over to Tomoyo and she whimpered out, "I think my water just broke." Eriol started hyperventilating when Tomoyo slapped him, "Do something."

"Eriol scurried off and packed everything into the car before coming back for her. Everyone else got into the limo and followed after him to the hospital. Along the way, Miyuki kept singing, "We're going to the hospital, we're going to the hospital we're going to the-"

When they got to the hospital the guys stayed with the kids while Sakura and Meiling went to where the delivery room.

The nurse stopped them halfway there, "I'm sorry ladies family only."

"I'm her sister." Sakura replied.

"I'm her step-sister." Meiling followed afterward and the nurse gave them both entries. Sakura and Meiling giggled, "Well we are her half-cousins."

They got to Tomoyo's room and waited outside for a couple hours before Tomoyo's loud scream was heard.

A couple minutes later they hear her yell, "ERIOL I HATE YOU! GO AWAY! I WANT SAKURA AND MEILING, HERE NOW!!"

Sakura and Meiling came in dressed in the doctors gowns and each stood on either side of Tomoyo, soothing her.

* * *

**BACK IN THE WAITING ROOM**

* * *

"So how do think it's going?" Syaoran asked as he folded. 

"I dunno." Justin replied, thinking of a way to beat them both out.

Ryu folded too leaving Justin the pot AN: They're playing poker people. A loud scream was heard from the hallway and Ryu chuckled, "There's your answer."

"One hundred and fifty thousand says she broke his hand." Syaoran said putting his money on the table.

"Two hundred thousand says it's not broken but seriously damaged." Ryu put in.

"Two fifty thousand says she broke something else besides his hand." Justin added.

The Kiyoumi wobbled up and put her binky in before smiling. "Uncle Eriol go nappy." She gurgled before faking to be dead on the floor.

Syaoran laughed and picked her up and twirling her around. She leaned on his shoulder and started to drift off to sleep.

Sakura came running out and jumped on Syaoran careful not to crush Kiyoumi. "It's a girl!"

Kiyoumi's eyes snapped open and she jumped out of her father's arms before dancing around the room. "YAY! Girly girly girly girly girly.!"

Sakura laughed as she picked her daughter up and asked her, "Do you want to see your cousin?" Kiyoumi nodded and they all headed to Tomoyo's room. "But you have to be very quiet okay? All of you."

When they got there Tomoyo was handing her baby back to the nurse, who left the room with the newborn. "She'll be back in a bit." Tomoyo assured before leaning back, exhausted. The guys all rushed over and asked at the same time, "Where's Eriol?"

She pointed down to where Eriol was on the ground, passed out. Their eyes widened as Kiyoumi wobbled over before announcing, "Ha! Go Kiyou! Go Kiyou!" She chanted as she started dancing around again.

"Well, she's my daughter so I get the money. Ha!" Syaoran imitated his daughter.

Eriol came to and stood up looking around groggily as the nurse came back in and handed him is newborn daughter.

"So what are you going o name her, sir?" She asked.

Eriol looked around the room. "We're not exactly sure…"

"It's okay sir take all the time you need." The nurse replied.

Eriol kept racking his brain for the name that was buzzing around. Tomoyo and everyone else laughed at this expression. Then, snapping his eyes open he looked at everyone expectantly while looking around.

"What should we name a rebellious," Here, he looked at Meiko who was holding Kiyoumi, then averted his gaze to Xiao Hu who in turn had stopped playing with Miyuki, "totally psycho,"

Then he turned to look at Raiku and Keiri, "preppy, and cool," With one last look at Jake and Jay, he turned to the little bundle in his arms, "Beautiful little angel that could only be born on May the twenty-fifth."

He heard Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meiling gasp. Eriol turned to look at Tomoyo who was smiling brightly and nodded back at him. Then, he looked at the rest of the adults, including Justin who had hung his head for a moment. "Let's just hope she doesn't have heart defect." He muttered, a couple tears spilling from his eyes. Meiling hugged him lightly as she turned back toEriol.

"Ooohhh, I get it." Keiri said a few minutes later as realization dawned onto her.

"And the last horse crosses the finish line." Miyuki muttered. AN: hehe I totally heart Stewie.

"Miyuki." Jake warned.

Kiyoumi wobbled over to Eriol and tugged on his pant leg. He looked at her when Jake put her on the bed between Eriol and Tomoyo. "Yes, sweetie?"

"So you going to name baby after auntie Matsu?" She asked cutely. Sakura smiled at her little girl.

"Yes, Kiyoumi we are." Tomoyo responded hugging her.

"So is she going to be auntie too?"

"No sweetie, she's your cousin." Sakura said picking her up.

"Ohh, okay mommy. Kiyou go nappy." She said before leaning into Sakura, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Later, by the fountain again Syaoran hugged Sakura from behind and rested his chin on her should like he always does. 

"With every story that ends, another one begins, right?" Syaoran whispered so only Sakura heard.

"Yeah, how do you think ours will end?" Sakura asked.

"Either you kill me or happily ever after, just like Matsumi intended it to be." Syaoran responded giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey Syaoran?" sakura asked.

"What?"

"Maybe we should send our kids to boarding school I mean if it weren't for that we wouldn't have met." Sakura questioned. "I mean not to be mean but just so they know what it is like."

"No I am not letting my two little girls being like you wit some guy." Syaoran said protectively.

Sakura gasped. "What do you mean 'like me'?"

"That's not what I meant." Syaoran defended, "Besides I don't want my boy to go through the crap I went through with you."

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran smirked. "Don't worry, baby, they'll find their happily ever after too, just like we did."

"If I don't kill you first." She chided.

"We'll see about that." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"GEEZ PEOPLE WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Raiku yelled from the doorway, where everyone else was watching too. Syaoran buried his face in Sakura neck and everyone laughed at the gesture.

Sakura could have sworn that among the laughing she heard an infamous, mischievous giggle.

* * *

THE END

:sniffle: it's over! I'm done! and yay! im going to baja cali, mexico tomorrow!! a day or relaxation so i wanted to get this up before i left so review so i have something good when i come back!!

So yeah I'm working on a story right now but I was also thinking about another one.

UPON A TIME 

**Summary: **

**Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto Clan was engaged to Prince Syaoran Li of the Li Clan. They were a match made in heaven, and happy to be it. At thirteen, Syaoran Li's life was perfect, when he mysteriously disappears, three years later, Sakura has to go through so much no one ever should, finding Syaoran was just part one when another force threatens her life along with everyone she knows, not to mention with Syaoran dead, she is to marry his brother within two weeks of her sixteenth birthday. **

Wow, that sucked, I don't think I would even read it but the story is waay better that the summary. So what do you think should I do it? Would you read it?


End file.
